Almas Oscuras
by Chiyo Asakura
Summary: Una chica atrapada en una habitación,planeando desesperadamente su escape. Pero de la nada se presentará un mago que le ayudará en su camino,sin que se de cuenta de su peor secreto: el tener un lado oscuro que podría matarle sin pestañear...
1. Chapter 1

(n/a) Nota de autor

**Letra en negrilla: **narración de la autora

-no te creo nada- : diálogos de los personajes

-"pensé" - : pensamientos de los personajes

**Disclaimer:** Yugioh GX no me pertenece, sino a kazuki Takahashi, y Judai es chica porque…. Cambie un poco las cosas por unas fotos, gracias VampiryFairy XD

"**Almas Oscuras"**

_**Capítulo I: "Renunciando a lo Cotidiano"**_

**En las altas montañas, mas lejos de lo imaginable, existen dos reinos tan grandes como el mismo continente americano, tan poderosos como el imperio romano, y tan odiados como los mismos familiares de Romeo y Julieta. Un lugar donde…. El mundo real no existe, sino la fantasía… la magia, y todo lo sobrenatural reina en este mundo, pero las cosas no son tan buenas…. Hay discordia, odio, y guerras en ciertas ocasiones.**

**En el reino de Raelther, vivía la hija de la Reina Elizabeth, llamada Judai. Judai era una chica de ojos cafés, cabello largo hasta los hombros café con luces en tonos mostaza, vestía un vestido color rojo, con blanco en medio, con un pantalón debajo, zapatillas rojas, su vestido tenia un pijazo a cada lado, tenia un estilo japonés el vestido, en la parte del cuello. Su cuerpo era delgado, una bonita cadera, y pechos regulares, tenía un aire de inocencia pura. Una chica linda.**

**Pero su pasado la había encerrado en ese lugar, no tenía amigos ni siquiera podía ver a su madre. Tenía un oscuro secreto, que la hacía llorar, pero que a la vez la reconfortaba, era algo que la complementaba, pero quería ver más allá de esas paredes grises que a pesar de todo consideraba "hogar". Sentada en un sofá suave, pasaba los días intranquila, planeando como debía de escapar, porque el sentimiento que guardaba dentro, lo iba liberar de una vez por todas. **

**-XD-XD**

**A lo lejos, un mago de cabellos verdes azules, con su capa negra y su báculo en el cual, llevaba una esfera roja en la punta, entrelazado con las raíces que salían de la misma punta. Llevaba una criatura de color morado, llamada rubí. Hoy se presentaría ante sus superiores, en donde ejecutaría sus mejores hechizos para aprobar su examen de magia. **

**-**Preséntense Johan Andersen –exclamó un mago encapuchado

**El chico pelo verde azulado (componme la descripción) se mordió el labio, luego suspiró y salió corriendo de ese lugar, no presentaría su examen en ese lugar. **

**Corrió por las calles empedradas, hasta bajar a un río que rodeaba el castillo de donde había salido. Rubí le seguía muy de cerca, extrañada por la actitud de su amo.**

**Saltó hacía el río, donde quedó suspendido en el aire, agitó su báculo y abrió un túnel negro, rubí saltó a su hombro y cayeron en ese túnel, cerrándose de una vez tras su paso. Los otros magos no llegaron a tiempo, mandaron a buscar por todos lados, sin tener éxito.**

**-XD-XD-XD**

-auch! –exclamó Johan cayendo al suelo

-¿Quién eres tu? –exclamó Judai con espada en mano, la espada era de hoja fina, delgada y por lo visible se había usado en varias ocasiones, el mango parecía dorado, pero manchando por un tono café , en la punta de la espada, se encontraba una media luna de oro.

-¿Dónde estoy? –dijo Johan viendo el cuarto en donde había caído, era totalmente gris ni siquiera había ventanas o puertas, en el cuarto solo se veía un sofá de color rojo, un closet de madera tallada, y una cama matrimonial con sabanas rojas.

-¿responde quien eres?-dijo Judai, colocando la punta de la espada, en el principio de la garganta de Johan.

-mi nombre es Johan Andersen-Dijo Johan a la chica, de inmediato Judai retiro la espada de la garganta de Johan.

-dime ¿como llegaste aquí?, Si no hay salida o entrada de este lugar-interrogo impaciente

-bueno yo solo use mis poderes-dijo Johan rascándose nerviosamente la cabeza.

-¿poderes? ¿eres un hechicero?-dijo Judai escéptica.

-bueno, hechicero en entrenamiento-continuo Johan.

-un hechicero, aquí la magia está prohibida, menos para la nobleza, claro-dijo Judai colocando, la espada en el cuello de Johan.

Pero un animalito purpura con una gema, en su cabeza apareció de la capa de Johan salió completamente de la capa de, Johan y se coloco en el piso Judai vio atentamente al ser purpura.

La sujetó en sus brazos le parecía tan linda y adorable, dio con ella en sus brazos meciéndola de lado a lado.

-¡que lindo es! –exclamó varias veces Judai emocionada -¡kawai!-repetía abrazando a al animalito que había salido de la capa de Johan

-etto-dijo Johan confundido

Pensaba que hace un segundo esta chica lo estaba amenazando, y ahora abrazaba a rubí como si fuera una especie de peluche raro.

Judai se dio cuenta de la extraña mirada de Johan ante su comportamiento, y recordó lo que estaba haciendo; desde pequeña le gustaron los animales, pero después de varios accidentes en su vida se le prohibió tener mascotitas, ya que decían que sería peligroso para esos pobres animalitos.

Judai dejo caer el animalito al piso, el cual aterrizo como un gato parado en el piso. Los dos quedaron en un silencio incómodo, pero luego ella suspiró pesadamente.

-sabes, he estado encerrada en este lugar por mucho tiempo, y siempre he querido escapar, pero como puedes ver, no hay puertas y ventanas diminutas que apenas una rata podría pasar –dijo Judai con ojitos llorosos

-¿Por qué te han encerrado? –preguntó Johan preocupado por ella -Solo una persona cruel sometería a un ser humano en condiciones tan crueles, es una persona no un animal en cautiverio –exclamó indignado

-mis padres me odian desde que nací –Judai se volteó para no verlo

-¿por eso has permanecido aquí? –preguntó Johan.

-así es, pero con tu magia podrías ayudarme a salir de aquí –dijo ella haciéndole ojitos tristes

-no lo sé –dijo Johan –te buscarían por siempre y aparte de todo ¿podrías sobrevivir al mundo real?

**Si la chica en cuestión había estado desde tan joven no sabría, como sobrevivir al mundo real podría lastimarme, o peor podrían aprovecharse de ella, ya que es simplemente muy bonita.**

-podría ser que si –dijo Judai sonriendo –enséñame algunas cosas así tendría una idea de cómo cuidarme y que hacer, y luego tu sigues tu camino y yo el mio, total solo dos personas conocen mi rostro

-¿Cómo que dos personas?, ¿nadie te deja la comida o lo que necesitas?–preguntó Johan.

**¿Acaso las padres de la chica ni siquiera conocían su rostro, ¿Cómo puede ser que un padre no conozca el rostro de su hijo? Pensaba con ira Johan**

-hacen aparecer aquí la comida y lo que necesite, y ustedes dos, me refiero a tu mascota y a ti, son los que me han visto realmente –dijo Judai

-ya veo –dijo Johan –te ayudaré pero con una condición-

-¿Cuál? –preguntó Judai

-que viajemos juntos –dijo Johan

**Johan debía de estar loco, pero por alguna razón, le agradaba la chica y por consiguiente, quería ayudarla. Ella le sonrió contenta, aceptando su petición. A pesar de que había entrado como un intruso, sentía que podía confiar en el. **

**-**¿entonces… nos vamos? –dijo Johan levantando su báculo

-claro –dijo Judai contenta.

Al fin saldría de ese hoyó en el cual ha estado, desde hace tanto tiempo seria libre para ver el mundo

-¿no vas a llevar nada? –preguntó Johan extrañado.

Ni siquiera llevaría ropa o algo haci.

-ehh… no, vamos, ya no quiero estar aquí –dijo Judai

**Después de tantos años en ese lugar cualquiera lo repudiaría con toda su alma, ni siquiera quiere llevar algo de ahí, le recordaría el encierro que tuvo que sufrir.**

**Johan le dio la mano y Judai la apretó suavemente, luego el convocó un hechizo, que hizo aparecer viento alrededor de ellos, desapareciendo del lugar.**

**XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD**

**Hola a todos!**

**Como están? Bueno, por estos lados me anime a escribir un fic de Yugioh Gx Spiritshipping, gracias a VampiryFairy que me enseñó unas fotos que están re kawaii! Bueno, es un proyecto que espero les guste y gracias a VampiryFairy que me ha ayudado mucho en el proceso. Espero que el inicio les haya gustado y que me sigan leyendo, pongan reviews para que la musa me acompañe y me ilumine para las ideas.**

**Hasta pronto**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Yugioh GX no me pertenece, sino a kazuki Takahashi, y Judai es chica porque…. Cambie un poco las cosas por unas fotos, gracias VampiryFairy XD

"**Almas Oscuras"**

_**Capítulo II: "Una mirada hacia el futuro"**_

**Judai había mantenido los ojos cerrados al desaparecer del lugar. Sintió un leve tirón de su cintura, pero luego nada. Curiosa, abrió los ojos. Al principio la luminosidad del lugar le obligó a cerrar los ojos, pero conforme pasó el tiempo, se acostumbró al lugar, deslumbrándose por todo lo que veía. **

-¿te gusta la vista? –dijo Johan sonriéndole

**Judai no sabía que decir, estaba en un lugar sorprendente, veía a los árboles como grandes señores imponentes, se inclinó en forma de saludo, causando una pequeña risa de Johan. Judai le vio curiosa ante la risilla burlona. Pero al ver al frente, vio que los árboles saludaban con sus ramas, en señal de respeto. Johan quedó con la boca abierta de la impresión.**

**-**cierra tu boquita –rió Judai

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué? –tartamudeó Johan

-¿acaso no lo ves? –preguntó Judai sorprendida –ellos están vivos, no se que son pero siento que se les debe respeto, por compartir el mismo lugar en el que estamos –

-¿Cómo que no lo veo? –preguntó Johan curioso –solo veo a los árboles

-¿árboles? –repitió Judai tocando la corteza del árbol –ijij es cierto –rió Judai

**Johan estaba algo preocupado por Judai, estaba hablando sola. Ella le miró fijamente, luego se acercó a él y le tomó de la mano.**

**-**no estoy loca –rió Judai –tu mirada es muy fácil de leer si preguntas como lo hice –

-esto no me lo esperaba –dijo Johan –pero, dime una cosa ¿estabas hablando con ellos?

-si –dijo Judai animada –me contaron sobre ellos, son muy lindos –

-¿Cómo les entiendes? –preguntó Johan ya interesándose en todo lo que pasaba

-no lo sé, escucho su voz y les entiendo –sonrió suavemente Judai

**Era un chica enigmática, y con todo lo del castillo y de su encierro, solo podía pensar una cosa: Ella poseía algún tipo de poder, como magia. Había oído de personas que poseían un tipo de habilidad similar a la de Judai, pero siempre convocaban un hechizo para poder hacerlo, en cambio en ella era algo natural.**

**-**¿Qué haremos ahora?-preguntó interesada Judai

-primero, será explicarte sobre las personas y cuando ya estés lista empezaremos a buscar un pueblo que esté cerca –dijo Johan

-genial –dijo Judai emocionada -¿con que empezamos?

- a ver –dijo Johan en pose pensativa –lo bueno y lo malo

-¿lo bueno y lo malo? –repitió Judai

-si, por ejemplo, hay personas buenas y personas malas, hay quienes tienen malas intenciones y pueden hacerte daño y otras que si pueden ayudarte –dijo Johan

-ya veo –dijo Judai –¿que es ser malo o bueno?

-el ser malo… -quedó pensativo ante la pregunta –ser malo significa hacer daño a las personas, pero no como hacer heridas en el cuerpo o matarlos, sino que afectarlos de tal manera de destruirlos emocionalmente –

-¿Cómo que podría ser? –preguntó Judai

-como cuando les quitas cosas como casas o posiciones materiales mediante engaños, o perjudicarte en muchas cosas-dijo Johan enredándose un poco

-ah ya entiendo –sonrió Judai –¿lo bueno es quien se preocupa y no daña a los demás?

-exacto –dijo Johan agradecido de no explicar eso –lo primero, no puedes fiarte de cualquier persona, debes de conocerla para poder confiar en ella –

-¿eso también te incluye a ti? –preguntó Judai

-este… -dijo Johan riendo nerviosamente –puede ser, pero si has visto hasta ahora, he estado ayudándote –

-eso si –dijo Judai –además, tienes una aura pacífica, das paz con solo estar a tu lado, y veo que no hay nada oscuro en tu corazón, aunque albergas dudas –habló mientras tenia los ojos cerrados

**Eso lo había dejado en shock ¿Cómo había deducido… lo de las dudas? Esa chica linda era más enigmática de lo que creía, pero no imaginaba que mas sorpresas le daría la vida.**

**-**¿Cómo supiste? –preguntó Johan

-no lo sé –sonrió Judai inocente

-este… bien –dijo Johan –en el camino te explicaré como se estructuran los pueblos –

-o nosotros se lo explicaremos –se oyó una voz

**A tiempo que Johan giraba su báculo para posición de defensa, tres hombres vestidos sencillamente aparecieron rodeándolos. Todos tenían espadas en mano. Judai alzó su espada seria.**

**-**danos a la chica y te daremos una muerte rápida –dijo el primer hombre

-primero muerto, déjenla en paz –dijo Johan molesto

-¡ataquen! –exclamaron los tres

**Los tres atacaron de un solo a Johan y a Judai, Johan convirtió su báculo en espada y se batió en duelo con los primeros dos, el otro quiso sujetar a Judai pero ella rápidamente le cortó la mano y le hirió en el estómago sin que nadie pudiera ver su ataque. El hombre enfurecido atacó de nuevo a Judai, pero ella con movimientos elegantes, lo golpeó dejándole inconsciente en el suelo, viendo que Johan tenia dificultades, alzó su espada y de un solo desapareció para aparecer atrás de los dos hombres, asestándole un golpe mortal a uno, el otro logró evadir a Judai pero Johan lo golpeó y lo dejó inconsciente. Judai empezó a limpiar la espada frotándolo contra las plantas, pero estaba como ¿asustada?**

**-**¿estas bien? –preguntó Johan preocupado

**Johan se acercó a ella, ya que no había contestado, y vio que estaba llorando. La tomó de una mano y empezaron a caminar, alejándose del lugar. Llegaron a un río donde le ayudo a lavar la espada, los dos se mantuvieron en silencio.**

**-**¿soy una mala persona? –preguntó Judai en un susurro

-no lo eres –respondió Johan –solo te defendías, lo que si es que hábil eres con tu espada

-he practicado desde pequeña, los movimientos de algún lado surgieron cuando me movía –narraba como si estuviera hablando con ella misma

-no se porque lo hice –susurró

**Johan la abrazó, la quería reconfortar. Ella no había matado a nadie en su vida, al igual que el claro. Peroo se había defendido como todos, pero ella era… una buena chica, sin mancha e ingenua, una persona que no habría podido encontrar en ningún lugar.**

** -**tranquila –le susurró –a veces pasan estas cosas

-gracias Johan –apretó un poco el abrazo -¿Qué es lo que hacemos?

**Johan se dio cuenta y se separó de ella, sonrojándose.**

**-**este… se llama abrazo –dijo el viendo a un lado

-ya veo –dijo Judai sonriendo -¿nos vamos?

**Johan asintió y los dos retomaron de nuevo el camino, hablando animadamente. Johan de alguna forma se sentía feliz, no le importaba mucho lo que dejaba atrás, algún día tendría que resolverlo, pero por ahora, lo importante era estar con Judai, protegiéndola. **

**XD-XD-XD-XD-**

**Hola a todos!**

**Lamento la tardanza, pero lo redacte primero a mano y así cuesta un poquito mas, pero aquí estoy. ¿Qué tal les pareció? Judai es una chica fuerte, pero Johan quiere indagar que es lo que guarda esa chica, pero aun así está dispuesto a ayudarla y protegerla. Damicela y príncipe, dos cualidades que son esenciales en ellos, ¿que pasará ahora que estén en el pueblo? ¿tendrán problemas? Muchas y mas preguntas en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Gracias a:**

VampiryFairy: sipi, me gustaron mucho las imágenes, y gracias siempre por la ayuda en este cap.

judy-andersen: muchas gracias por tu comentario n_n, y sip, aquí habrá mucha magia, espero que te haya gustado este capi, y espero que le sigas, que las cosas estarán… jejeje sigue leyendoXD

ILZzE: si, lo de los padres de Judai se irá descubriendo del porque paso todo eso. Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero verte en los siguientes caps.

Gracias por sus lindos comentarios, me han alegrado el dia. Ponganme sus opiniones, no importan si son criticas, lo importante es saber su opinión.

Para los que quieran ver las fotos de las que mencione, esta es la dirección:

http: (espacio) /(espacio)widzilla.(espacio) deviantart. (espacio) com/(espacio) gallery/( espacio) 23582514

**Solo quítenle las palabras "(espacio)" y ya podrán ver la gran colección spiritshippin de Widzilla.**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo (espero no tardarme mucho)**

**Ya ne XD**


	3. Chapter 3

(n/a) : Nota de autor

**Te lo dije: **Narración en negrilla (es que no distingo bien XD los espacios)

-bla bla bla te quiero - : diálogos del personaje

-"esto no puede ser": pensamientos del personaje

Disclaimer: Yugioh GX no me pertenece, sino a kazuki Takahashi, y Judai es chica porque…. Cambie un poco las cosas por unas fotos, gracias VampiryFairy XD

"**Almas Oscuras"**

_**Capítulo III: "Un amigo leal"**_

**Caminaron bastante tiempo hasta que se detuvieron en una orilla, que por lo que se veía estaban arriba en la montaña. El bosque no era tan denso, pero aún así se sentía la corriente de aire bastante fría. Al ver hacia abajo, Judai abrió los ojos en sorpresa, viendo el pueblito que se hallaba abajo.**

**Los dos decididos, bajaron a tropel por un sendero que había cerca, hasta que llegaron a la entrada del pueblo. Judai se sorprendió al ver a tanta gente en ese lugar, que le causaba miedo, pero intentó disimularlo sin éxito. Johan se dio cuenta, le tomó de la mano.**

**-**aquí estoy contigo –dijo Johan sonriéndole –tu tranquila, y no me sueltes –

-si –dijo Judai mas tranquila

**Entraron al pueblo, donde las principales calles estaban abarrotadas por los puestos de verduras, carne, telas, etc. Judai se pegó mas a Johan, tanta gente la ponía muy nerviosa. Johan le vio preocupado. En eso, vio que empezaron a llamar la atención de las personas que transitaban por el lugar, en eso, sintió como le arrebatan a Judai, Johan empezó a ver donde se había ido, cuando vio que la llevaban hacia unos callejones, se metió como pudo y vio que un encapuchado tenía a Judai sujetada, y con un cuchillo en el cuello. **

**-**¡déjala en paz! –dijo Johan serio

-sabía que vendrías por ella –dijo el encapuchado –pervertido

-¿pervertido? –repitió Johan indigando

-si, encima que no me contestas las cartas, te atreves a andar con una chica –dijo el encapuchado

**En eso, Judai aprovechó la distracción del encapuchado, le metió un codazo en el estómago, un cabezazo, una patada que lo mandó derechito a la pared. Johan corrió hacia Judai, quien caía sentada, respirando entre cortado.**

**-¿**que tienes? Respira lentamente –dijo Johan preocupado

**La sentó y la recostó en su hombro, mientras pasaba una mano por su espalda, para reconfortarla un poco.**

**-**tueri vitam –susurró Johan

**Al instante, la respiración de Judai volvía a la normalidad, aunque se le veía cansada. Johan la tomó en sus brazos y empezaron a salir del callejón. El encapuchado se levantó, pero al hacerlo dejó ver a una joven de unos 18 años, de cabellos fucsia, largo hasta los hombros, con un fleco recto, dos mechones largos que caían a cada lado de su cara, su tez era blanca, sus ojos eran de color verdes, mostrando extrañeza y furia, tenía el cabello amarrado en una coleta. Johan la vio sorprendido.**

**-**¿Saku? –dijo Johan

-hasta que al fin me reconoces –dijo el encapuchado, que es ahora Saku

-¡¿Cómo rayos quería que te reconociera si amenazaste con un cuchillo a Judai? –le reclamó Johan enojado

-lo siento, solo actue sin pensar –dijo Saku –pero eso no importa ¿Por qué andas con una chica y no en la escuela de magos?

-eso no te incumbe, y perdón pero tengo que irme –dijo Johan

-¿sin dinero, sin un lugar a donde ir? Vamos, ven conmigo a mi casa –dijo Saku

-¿a tu casa? –dijo Johan

-claro, asi descansa tu novia –dijo Saku riendo picaronamente

-esta bien –dijo Johan

**No sabía porque no se había atrevido a negar eso, en cierta parte se sentía contento de no haberlo hecho, pero por otra, no era correcto. Pero no tenía ganas de ponerse a pensar en eso. Siguió a Saku por callejones extraños, hasta que salieron al bosque, que en el fondo, había una pequeña casa de madera, cuando entraron, Johan se dio cuenta de que estaba protegida con barreras mágicas, sin lugar a dudas era un lugar seguro. Al entrar vio que estaba bien amueblada, se podía ver las habitaciones, sillones sencillos pero largos, era una casa que no aparentaba su tamaño, pero decidió admirarla luego. Recostó a Judai en el sillón, quien se había quedado profundamente dormida. El nos e explicaba que le había sucedido. Al momento de dirigirse a Saku, Judai despertó desorientada, buscando a Johan con la mirada, este se sentó con Judai, Judai quedó con su cabeza en el regazo de Johan, mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Saku hizo una cara de asco. **

**-**a ver tortolo –dijo Saku –explícame

-¿estas bien Judai? –dijo Johan

**Judai asintió contenta al tenerle cerca. Todo le tenía asustada.**

**-**no me ignores, Johan Andersen –le gritó Saku

**Al momento en que Saku gritó, Judai se levantó y encaró a Saku, esta se quedó sorprendida.**

**-**no le grites, o morirás –dijo Judai

**Saku vio algo oscuro dentro de su mirada que le provocó miedo, pero no se dejó intimidar.**

**-**yo puedo gritarle cuanto quiera –dijo Saku –total es mi hermano –

-no me importa lo que sea –dijo Judai seria –no por ello tienes derecho a gritarle

-Judai, ven –dijo Johan suspirando

**Judai alzó su mano hacia Saku, dejando ver un aura oscura, muy oscura. Saku se aterró por un momento, luego vio que la mirada de Judai regresaba a una inocente y tranquila.**

**Judai se sentó con Johan y lo abrazó, recostando su cabeza en el hombro de este. Saku ya estaba molesta. **

**-**ella… le ayudé a escapar –dijo Johan –la tenían prisionera en una torre –

-¿en una torre? –dijo Saku preocupada –pero ¿Qué hacias tu ahí?

-odio la escuela, me enteré de sus planes y planee huir en el día de graduación –dijo Johan

-¿Qué planes? ¿de que me hablas? –dijo Saku

-nos querían como soldados –dijo Johan –el rey decretó de que todo ser de ese país tenía que luchar para ir a la guerra –

-¿guerra aquí? –dijo Saku horrorizada

-exacto, pero al huir de alguna manera terminé dentro de la torre, ahí conocí a Judai, y sabes que es lo más extraño, que no había tenido ningún contacto con otra persona –dijo Johan

-¿Cómo es posible eso? –inquirió Saku –debía de haber alguien para que le por lo menos aprendiese el idioma –

-lo se, pero no creas, no sabe casi nada, aun no termino de explicarle las cosas mas comunes –dijo Johan

-johan, te estás metiendo o mejor dicho estás metido en algo muy siniestro –dijo Saku –debían de tener una razón muy fuerte para tenerla encerrada

-lo se –dijo Johan –pero no pude dejarla ir –

-hombres –dijo Saku riendo picaronamente

-aparte de eso, tiene un poder mágico sorprendente –dijo Johan –hasta habla con la naturaleza

-¿en serio? –dijo Saku interesada –eso quiere decir que…

-puede ver dentro de los corazones de cada ser, si –dijo Johan

-no puede ser, esa es magia heredada –dijo Saku

-lo se hermana, pero es una buena chica, así que por ello le quiero ayudar en todo lo que pueda –dijo Johan

-ok, te creo, pero no se, siento algo raro en ella –dijo Saku

-no me vengas con tus tonterías –dijo Johan de mal humor

-esta bien –repuso Saku –solo decía, bueno, si estás metido en esto, yo te voy a ayudar ¿ok?

-esta bien –dijo Johan –Judai… despierta –dijo Johan suavemente

**Judai despertó, estaba toda soñolienta pero le sonrió a Johan.**

**-**mira, te quiero presentar a Saku, ella es mi hermana –dijo Johan señalando a Saku

-¿Qué es hermana? –preguntó Judai

-ahh… es cuando una mamá tiene varios hijos, entonces los hijos son llamados hermanos –dijo Johan enredado

-ahh ya entendí –dijo Judai sonriendo –mucho gusto en conocerte

-igual –dijo Saku

-perdón por haberte dicho esas cosas –dijo Judai apenada –pero no me gusto eso que hiciste

-esta bien, no te preocupes, y lo que hice fue gritar –dijo Saku

-ven, vamos a que descanses –dijo Johan

-¿tu te quedarás conmigo? –preguntó Judai

-atrevida –susurró Saku

-un rato, tu descansa que aun tengo que hablar con mi hermana ¿de acuerdo? –dijo Johan

-si –dijo Judai

-que duerma en mi cuarto –dijo Saku

**Johan la llevó al cuarto, Judai se recostó en la cama sin antes haberse quitado los zapatos, sentía alivio al recostarse. Johan la tapó y dejó que Judai se durmiera antes de salir del cuarto. Cuando salió, Saku le veía mortalmente.**

**-**no recuerdo que hayas sido asi conmigo –dijo Saku haciendo un puchero

-es que quien cuidaría a un golem –rió Johan

**Saku le pegó un puñetazo en el estómago.**

**-**tonto –dijo Saku

-sabes que brome –dijo Johan

-¿ahora que vamos a hacer? –dijo Saku

-por consiguiente, buscar información del pasado de Judai –dijo Johan decidido

**-XD-XD_XD-XD_X_D_XD **

**Hoeeee….**

**Por fin logre actualizarla, ya la tenia escrita, pero por las tareas no me dejaban, bueno ahora conocen a Saku, la hermana de Johan, que por cierto, es el aporte de Vampiry Fairy a esta historia, Saku es su personaje y me dio el permiso de usarlo aquí en este fic, espero que les agrade como va yendo la historia, que poco a poco vamos a ir encontrando las piezas que nos indiquen que es lo que realmente hizo que metieran a Judai a esta torre. Siempre muchas gracias por todo su apoyo a esta historia, y espero sus comentarios para saber que les parece esta historia.**

**Gracias a todos por sus lindos reviews, espero que la musa les acompañe y les contestaré en MP, ya que no me dio tiempo de hacerlo ahora. Mis mas sinceras disculpas por el retraso.**

**Hasta entonces, yane y que la musa les acompañe XD**


	4. Chapter 4

(n/a) : Nota de autor

**Te lo dije: **Narración en negrilla (es que no distingo bien XD los espacios)

-bla bla bla te quiero - : diálogos del personaje

-"esto no puede ser": pensamientos del personaje

Disclaimer: Yugioh GX no me pertenece, sino a kazuki Takahashi, y Judai es chica porque…. Cambie un poco las cosas por unas fotos, gracias VampiryFairy XD

"**Almas Oscuras"**

_**Capítulo IV: "Revelacion de la Oscuridad"**_

Judai se desesperezó al despertarse, se sentía un poco cansada pero ya no quería dormir, no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba en la cama, aunque no mucho le importaba ya que seguía encerrada en ese lugar…..

-¡estoy afuera! –exclamó Judai contenta

Había pensando que todo había sido un sueño, el conocer a ese chico le había inundado el corazón de paz. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, le daba un poco de miedo lo que había vivido apenas esos días… horas… o lo que sea. Al tratar de levantarse, vio que a su lado, se había quedado dormido en una silla, con su cabeza recostada en la cama, con los brazos cruzados. Judai sonrió febrilmente, pasó una mano por la cabeza de Johan acariciándole con cariño, pero este movimiento despertó al joven de cabellos azules.

-judai –dijo Johan despabilándose –buenos días –

-buenos días Johan –dijo Judai sonriéndole –oye… ¿Por qué te quedaste en la silla?

-ahh… -Johan se coloró un poco –solo…. Estaba vigilando.. si eso, vigilando –

-¿vigilando? –preguntó Judai con curiosidad

-el idiota quiere decir que te vigiló ya que tuviste un poco de fiebre –dijo Saku entrando con dos platos de comida

-¿fiebre? ¿Que es eso? –preguntó Judai

-es cuando te sientes caliente pero solo en la frente, y te sientes mal –dijo Johan

-ahhhhh bueno –dijo Judai -¿eso es malo?

-si es malo, eso quiere decir que estas enferma –dijo Johan

-ya veo –dijo Judai –gracias –

-de nada –dijo Johan sonriéndole de vuelta

Saku les dio a los dos su plato y salió de la habitación con cara de asco. Johan solo levantó una ceja en señal de ignorar a su hermana. Judai veía confundida todo.

-bueno, desayunemos –dijo Johan

Judai se quedó viendo en el plato, lo miraba y lo re miraba. Johan le extrañó la actitud de la chica, asi que tragó rápido y la vio curioso.

-¿no vas a comer? –preguntó Johan

-¿Qué es? –preguntó ella señalando el plato

-es pollo –dijo Johan extrañado -¿Qué comías tu? –ya le había entrado la curiosidad

-hierbas y hongos –dijo Judai como si nada

-¿en serio? –preguntó Johan sorprendido

-ehh… si –dijo Judai

-entonces prueba lo que te trajo mi hermana –dijo Johan

Judai lo vio con desconfianza, y luego tomó la piernita de pollo con sus manos, mordió con cuidado y luego masticó.

-¡oh que rico! –exclamó Judai comiendo mas pollo

-me alegro que te guste –dijo Johan

-¡hermano, chica rara! –exclamó Saku entrando de repente -¡nos atacan!

-¡¿Cómo? –dijeron los dos

-los señores de Xibalbá (1) están atacando la ciudad y encontraron la casa –dijo Saku alterada

-¡vamonos de aquí! –dijo Johan

-si, pero destruiré todo primero –dijo Saku apareciendo un bastón

Su bastón era recto, de madera, en la punta tenía un cristal rojo, que dentro de ese cristal se veían llamas arder. Saku alzó sus manos, Johan tomó a Judai en sus brazos y se puso a la par de su hermana, ella convocó el hechizo.

-a la cuenta de tres nos desapareces –dijo Saku

-bien –dijo Johan apareciendo su báculo, rubí apareció encima de Judai, quien lo agarró con cariño

-¡ales figtherin! –exclamó Saku -1…

Todo empezó a arder en llamas, Judai cerró los ojos. Saku convocó otro hechizo que empezó a destruir todo con un tornado…

-dos… -dijo Saku

El ruido era demasiado, Judai se aferró a la camisa de Johan, este solo empezó a preparar su hechizo. Saku convocó una serie de bombas caseras que empezaron a desintegrar todo.

-¡tres! ¡artios malencios! –exclamó Saku

-¡coreltios salentios! –exclamó Johan

Al instante en que todo se reducía a la nada, ellos tres fueron transportados a otro lugar, cayendo en un lago. Johan ayudó a las dos a salir del agua, Rubí esperaba en la orilla, cuando Judai se sentó, Rubí se abalanzó a su regazo, Johan solo veía contento la escena.

-¿Qué pasó? –dijo Judai asustada

-¿Por qué nos atacaron? –preguntó Johan a Saku

-no lo sé –dijo Saku sentándose –creo que por fin ha empezado la guerra

-¿guerra? –dijeron los dos

-la guerra por el poder del continente –dijo Saku

-¿continente? No seas…. –dijo Johan

-pais… quieren el control de todo –dijo Saku

-¿para que? –preguntó Judai

-para obtener el poder del infierno… el poder de hades –dijo saku

-XD-xd-xd-d-x-d-x-d-x-d

Muajajajajaja!

Un capi corto pero quería iniciar con esto, ¿Qué es el poder de hades? ¿es por eso que llegaron los señores de Xibalbá? Que pasará ahora? Todo esto y mas en el siguiente capítulo de esta historia.

Disculpen la demora tan fea que les hice pasar, pero tenia las ideas ya de los capítulos, y encima me puse a escribir todas las historias que tenia, la universidad me tiene atosigada (yo y mi buena idea de seguir carreras simultaneas) y por ello no había podido actualizar, espero que como ya entro en vacaciones pueda actualizar más rápido.

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews que me han puesto *w* me han hecho muy feliz y espero que este cap (aunque corto, sorry por ello) les haya gustado.

Mis sinceros saludos y que la musa les acompañe n_n


	5. Chapter 5

(n/a) : Nota de autor

**Te lo dije: **Narración en negrilla (es que no distingo bien XD los espacios)

-bla bla bla te quiero - : diálogos del personaje

-"esto no puede ser": pensamientos del personaje

-"_eres muy linda Judai" –_dialogos de mounstros de duelo, como Rubí

**Disclaimer: Yugioh GX no me pertenece, sino a kazuki Takahashi, y Judai es chica porque…. Cambie un poco las cosas por unas fotos, gracias VampiryFairy XD**

Nota inicial:

Xibalbá: Era la forma en que los mayas llamaban a la zona oscura o mas bien el infierno para ellos, donde estaban todas las creaciones fallidas de Corazón de la Tierra (dios) y Corazón del cielo (dios), los señores de Xibalbá controlaban ese lugar y fueron quienes pusieron pruebas a Hunajpu e Ixbalanqué, todo esto sale en el libro del Popol Vuh.

"**Almas Oscuras"**

_**Capítulo V: "La Calma Antes de la Tormenta"**_

**Johan, Judai y Saku caminaban alrededor del lago, hasta que hallaron una pequeña cueva, a un lado del lago, donde empezaba a sobresalir una montaña. Todos se sentaron, Rubi se quedó con Judai, quien la acariciaba con cariño. Todos mojados y pensativos se quedaron por un largo rato, hasta que Judai estornudó.**

**-**la ropa, hay que secarla –dijo Saku

-si hacemos magia, nos detectarán –dijo Johan

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos? –dijo Saku

-ire por leña, en eso tu puedes ir por comida, tu Judai, quédate aquí por favor –dijo Johan

-esta bien –dijo Judai con Rubi en brazos

-rubi, cuidala –dijo Johan

**Rubi asintió. Saku y Johan salieron de la cueva para ir en busca de lo que habían dicho. Judai se recostó en la pared de la cueva, vio que el sol estaba alumbrando tenuemente, Rubí le lamió la cara, haciendo reir a Judai**.

-eres muy linda –dijo Judai sonriéndole

-"_tu también, me agradas mucho_" –dijo Rubi

-¿hablaste? –dijo Judai sorprendida

_-"¿me entiendes?"_ –dijo Rubi muy sorprendida

-wooo…. Si –dijo Judai emocionada

_-"oye, ¿no tienes frio?"_ –preguntó Rubí

-un poco, pero esperemos a Johan a ver que hacemos –dijo Judai

-"_esta bien_" –Rubí se acomodó en las piernas de Judai

**Pasó largo rato, Judai se había quedado dormida mientras Rubi vigilaba sentadita en su regazo. En eso, una bolita de pelos cafés entró disparada a la cueva, estaba toda golpeada y además, inconsciente. El estruendo, despertó a Judai, quien vio asustada a la bolita café.**

**-**"_nos atacan_" –alertó Rubí a Judai

**Judai se paró y revisó a la bolita de pelos, vio que solo tenía ojitos, patitas y garritas (por manos) verdes. De la nada, un mounstro de aspecto asqueroso (salía como baba verde en todo su cuerpo) había entrado a la cueva. Judai se paró valientemente, para evitar que tocasen a la bolita verde. EL mounstro solo rió.**

**-"**_morirás niñita_" –alardeó el mounstro con deleite

-¡no moriré! –dijo Judai decidida

_-"¿puedes entenderme?"_ –el mounstro estaba confundido

-por supuesto –sonrió Judai con astucia –asi que lárgate de aquí

-"_tu no me mandas"_ –exclamó el mounstro molesto –"¡te mataré!"

_-"¡no le harás nada a Judai chan!"_ –exclamó Rubí molesto

**El mounstro atacó con furia, estaba completamente enojado. Judai tomó a ambos en sus brazos y de un salto logró evitar el puñetazo del mounstro (aclarando, es como un saltamontes del tamaño de un hombre, solo que con manos en lugar de patas) este rápidamente se acercó a Judai y de un golpe la mandó al fondo de la cueva, donde golpeó con la espalda contra la pared de piedra, evitando que se lastimaran. Rubí se le escapó de los brazos y lanzó rayos al mounstro, pero solo le hacían cosquillas.**

_**-"**__eres patética_" –dijo el mounstro a Rubí

-¡Rubí! –Judai la tomó en bazos –gracias por tu ayuda, pero yo me encargaré

-"_perdón que no pude hacer mucho, sin Johan no puedo_" –se disculpó Rubí

-no te preocupes, verás como le hacemos polvo –dijo Judai sonriéndole

**Rubí asintió. Judai se levantó a trompicones, le dolía la espalda. De la nada, el mounstro se quedó asustado, los demás le veían extrañados, luego Judai dejó a los pequeñines abajo y caminó hacia el mounstro, sus ojos habían cambiado, eran de un color carmesí, que luego una parte se volvió dorada. Eran los ojos más demoniacos y malignos que se podía ver en una persona.**

**-¡**ritzuo! –exclamó Judai con una sonrisa sádica

**De su mano salió una luz incandescente, de color dorado y rojo, levantó la mano y señalando al mounstro, lanzó el ataque. La luz se expandió atravesando al mounstro, reduciéndolo a la nada, la luz salió de la cueva, alertando a Johan y a Saku.**

**-**¡Judai! –exclamó Johan corriendo hacia la cueva

-¡diablos! –pronunció Saku corriendo igual

**Rápidos, llegaron a la cueva, donde encontraron a Judai en el suelo, junto con Rubí quien intentaba despertarla y una bolita de pelos inconsciente. Johan tomó a Judai y la recostó en su hombro, Saku ayudaba a revisarla, en eso Judai despertó, con sus ojos color cafés, como los tenia siempre. **

**-**regresaron rápido –dijo Judai sonriéndole

-¿Qué pasó Judai? ¿Qué fue esa luz? –preguntó Johan preocupado

**Johan revisaba su temperatura y si no tenía alguna raspadura visible, pero al hacerlo, movió su mano que sostenía por la espalda a Judai, haciendo que esta hiciera una mueca de dolor.**

**-**¿Qué tienes? –preguntó Johan

-mírale su espalda –dijo Saku –cuando moviste tu brazo, ella se quejó –

-no tengo nada –dijo Judai intentando que no se preocuparan

-a ver, tu, solo mira su espalda, yo la sostengo –dijo Saku

**Johan con cuidado la levantó un poco, luego Saku la sujetó y Johan levantó un poco la blusa, estaba nervioso y colorado, pero se le quitó viendo que tenía moretones. **

**-**¿Cómo te hiciste estos moretones? –preguntó Johan

-¿Qué son moretones? –preguntó Judai

-¿alguien te golpeó? –preguntó Saku

**Judai se sorprendió, y trató de disimularlo, pero Saku era perspicaz.**

**-**¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Saku

**-**algo feo entró por la cueva… -empezó a explicar Judai dudosa porque no sabia que palabra usar

-"mounstro" –dijo Rubí (solo Judai puede entenderle, nadie mas)

-cierto, mounstro y estaba atacando a la bolita de pelos y nos lanzó al fondo de este lugar, y de ahí no recuerdo que pasó –

-"_lanzaste un hechizo, y lo desintegraste ¡eres mi heroína!" _–exclamó Rubí emocionada

-¿un hechizo? –preguntó Judai -¿Qué es eso?

-¿con quien hablas Judai? –preguntó Saku

-con Rubí –dijo Judai mientras Johan le bajaba la blusa –no se preocupen, estoy bien –

-eso no es estar bien –dijo Johan

-kuri kurí –dijo la bolita de pelos despertando

-ohhh –dijo Judai tomando en sus manos a la bolita de pelos -¿Cómo te encuentras?

-"_mareado, ¿Dónde estoy?" _–preguntó la bolita de pelos

-pues.. en una cueva, alguien te atacó –dijo Judai

**Johan y Saku estaban desconcertados, Judai… ¿estaba hablando con la bola de pelos? ¿Y con Rubí? Ellos solo oían "kuri kuri kuri" y de Rubí sus soniditos como gatito. **

**-**"¡_oh no! ¡¿Dónde está?" –_dijo la bolita de pelos asustado, pero no se movió mucho

-tranquilo, ya no está –dijo Judai -¿Cómo te llamas?

-"_kuriboh alado, pero llámame Kuriboh" _–dijo la bolita de pelos con confianza

-"_engreído" –_dijo Rubí

-este… Judai –dijo Johan llamando su atención

-¿si? –dijo Judai viéndole

-¿Cómo es que les hablas? –dijo Johan

-pues moviendo los labios –dijo Judai

-error de pregunta idiota –dijo Saku pegándole en la nuca a Johan –lo que quiere decir este tonto, es que como puedes entenderles –

-ouch! Me dolió bruja –dijo Johan sobándose la nuca

-no se –dijo Judai –pero es genial hablar con ellos –

-"_no soy engreído, solo amistoso" –_dijo Kuriboh

-"_me da igual" _–dijo Rubí

-no vayan a empezar a pelear –dijo Judai

-a todo esto, ¿puedes revisar que no tenga alguna fractura o algo? Saku –dijo Johan

-claro, llévate a estos dos y así puedo revisar a Judai con calma, y cuando digo llévatelos… quiero decir ¡lárguense de la cueva! ¡y no regresen hasta que yo les diga! –dijo Saku molesta

-ok… tranquila –dijo Johan con una gotita

-"_vamos Kuriboh" _–dijo Rubí

-"_no quiero irme de su lado" _–dijo Kuriboh casi llorando

-solo será por un momento, luego te vienes conmigo ¿si? –dijo Judai

**Kuriboh asintió. Los tres salieron de la cueva, solo quedando Judai y Saku. Ella comenzó a revisar y luego de una bolsita, sacó ungüento.**

**-**pues, estas bien, solo son golpes –dijo Saku echando el ungüento en los moretones

-que bueno –dijo Judai sonriendo

**Johan estaba sentado afuera de la cueva, con Kuriboh y Rubí. Se preguntaba como era que les podía entender, era algo extraño. Rubí le puso una pata en su pierna, llamando su atención.**

-¿estas preocupada? –preguntó

**Rubí asintió. Johan le tomó en brazos y le empezó a acariciar.**

-ella esta bien –dijo Saku saliendo de la cueva con Judai –lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es ver como secamos la ropa –

-ya me había olvidado de ese detalle –rió Johan

-¿y si nos la quitamos y la ponemos en los árboles? –preguntó Judai

-es buena idea, pero no se pueden quedar así desnudas –dijo Johan intentando no alimentar su imaginación

-que considerado –dijo irónica Saku –pongámonos al sol, será la única forma –

-asi se pueden enfermar –dijo Johan

-pero nos podemos quedar con la ropa de abajo –dijo Judai

-ahhh cierto, esta bien, pero no mires de más, inútil –dijo Saku

-me voltearé y no veré hasta que ustedes tengan su ropa de nuevo ¿si? –dijo Johan algo ofendido

-esta bien –dijo Saku

**Johan se volteó y ellas se desvistieron, quedándose solo con un camisón (que era la usanza de ese tiempo) y sus calzones largos con vuelos. Colgaron la ropa donde estaba pegando mas el sol y en ramas bajas. Johan hizo lo mismo pero solo se quedó con una pantaloneta. Colgó su ropa y se quedó quieto sin verlas. Rubí y Kuriboh fueron con Judai, quien empezó a jugar con ellos. Saku solo veía pensativa.**

**-**por cierto ¿Qué fue ese rayo que salió de la cueva? –preguntó Saku a Judai

-¿Qué rayo? –preguntó Judai -¿Qué es eso?

-luz amarilla y roja –dijo Saku

-"_fue tu hechizo" _–dijo Rubí

-¿mi hechizo? –preguntó Judai

-¿usaste un hechizo? –dijo Saku alterada

-"pero no era detectable, al menos eso creo" –dijo Rubí

-Rubí dice que no era.. ¿Detectable? Que al menos eso cree –dijo Judai batallando con las nuevas palabras

-¿pero como es posible que hayas hecho un hechizo? –dijo Johan

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Judai confundida

-ok.. yo no lo voy a explicar –dijo Saku

-te lo explicaré luego Judai –dijo Johan

-esta bien –dijo Judai –perdon si causo muchos problemas al preguntar –

-no te preocupes, es mejor ser curioso a darle oportunidad a la ignorancia –dijo Johan animándola

-¿ignorancia? –preguntó Judai

-el no saber de nada –dijo Saku suspirando

-ahhh –rió Judai

**Ya en la tarde, estaban ya los tres vestidos. Johan prendió fuego y se sentaron alrededor de el, ya que estaba ya anocheciendo, Saku y Judai habían hecho unas camas improvisadas con hojas, Rubi y Kuriboh habían acompañado a Johan a buscar fruta, y la encontraron. **

**Ya cuando la noche había caído, Judai y Saku se fueron a dormir, mientras Johan vigilaba, Saku le relevaría a media noche, pero por ahora, no tenia en mente dormir, aun tenia mucho en que pensar. Lo que había pasado, solo indicaba que Judai podría tener un pasado bastante oscuro, y ahora que sabia que poseía magia, podría ayudarle un poco más, enseñarle defensa. Cuando sintió, unos brazos le rodearon el cuello por detrás de su espalda, era Judai.**

-¿Qué haces despierta? –preguntó Johan volteándose

-no puedo dormir –dijo Judai sentándose a su lado

-¿preocupada? –preguntó Johan serio

-un poco –dijo Judai –no dejo de pensar en todo lo que esta pasando, primero llegas a mi cuarto, y de verdad que te estoy agradecida por todo, pero…

-¿pero..? –preguntó Johan

-me asusto porque no conozco nada, y lo que paso de las lucecitas que ustedes dicen …-

-hechizos –dijo Johan –esa es la forma en que te defiendes, como si fuera una espada, solo que lanzas tu propia energía –

-¿eso es hechizo? –dijo Judai sorprendida

-si –dijo Johan divertido ante su reacción –lo que si quiero que tengas presente es que cuentas conmigo y con mi loca hermana para ayudarte a averiguar sobre ti –

-muchas gracias –dijo Judai dándole un beso en la mejilla

-etto… bien –dijo Johan colorado, luego lo disimuló –ve a dormir que te hará falta

-¿y tu? –pregunto Judai

-yo tengo que vigilar, no queremos que nos sorprendan –dijo Johan

-ahhh –dijo Judai pensativa –oye, mira esto –rió contenta

**Salió de la cueva y empezó a bailar moviendo sus brazos y piernas con delicadeza y suavidad, moviéndose al compás del viento que apenas soplaba. De la nada, enredaderas, raíces empezaron a cubrir la cueva, Johan estaba con la boca abierta, luego Judai alzó sus manos y de la nada, la cueva se transformó en un montículo pequeño de tierra, con una pequeña entrada. Luego Judai tomó a Johan y caminaron hacia la cuevita.**

-¿Qué hiciste? –preguntó Johan mas por curiosidad

-pedí ayuda para que no nos encontraran –dijo Judai riendo

**Al apenas pisar la entrada de la cuevita, vieron como la cueva estaba ahí, como si no le hubiera pasado nada, hablando de la vista desde adentro, caminando un poco mas, se creo una cortina de enredaderas, que cubría la entrada.**

-¿ocultaste la cueva? –Johan no salía de su asombro

**Judai solo rió. **

-la hiciste invisible –dijo Johan

-y lo mejor, solo nosotros podemos entrar y salir de aquí, eso pedí –dijo Judai sonriendo

-¿a quien se lo pediste? –preguntó Johan

-al espíritu de la tierra –dijo Judai

**XD-XD-XD-XD-xD-XD_XD_XD**

**Chananananaaaa!**

**Judai muestra una vez mas su extraña naturaleza, y ahora que habla con Rubi y Kuriboh Alado, Johan ya no sabe que pensar, pero no la dejará sola, le ayudará en su camino, Saku es una desgraciada del sarcasmo y hasta abusiva.. esperemos que le pase esa faceta. Ahora el camino esta un poco tranquilo, pero ¿que habrá pasado con el ataque? Todo esto y más en el siguiente capítulo. Jeje toy contenta que salió larguito este cap XD**

**Bueno, aviso de una vez, este fic cambiara de rango k+ a T, porque? Porque me retaron, y el reto consiste en… ejem… un lemon de esta pareja, asi que mas adelante se dara. **

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me han hecho muy feliz. Gracias a: **

johana-andersen: jajajajaja XD (creo que todas haríamos eso con Johan) y sip, cuando vi gx en japonés aprendi a escribirlo Andersen. jejeje sipo, ya veras como empiezan a acercarse. lo de la musa es por la civilización griega (si la conoces?) bien, son quienes inspiraban a los escritores y filósofos, y la expresión es de suerte para que la inspiración nunca deje nuestro espíritu o nuestra mente, para no tener esa trabazón mental jajaja XD, Jeje muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me has alegrado mucho n_n

ILZzE: lo de Hades… mmm es para que no se confunda con el jugo Ades jajajajaja ya en serio, voy a verificar eso ya que yo me recordaba que se escribia así, gracias por el detallito en ello. Jeje espero que te guste el cap, XD y la noticia de arriba XD.

VampiryFairy: Johan no es acosador, es considerado jajajaja (aparte que tiene que cuidar de su doncella) jeje me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y espero que este cap no sea la excepción.

**Gracias a todos, a los que me comentan, a los que me leen y a los que me ponen en favoritos y alertas, me hacen muy feliz. Siempre disculpen por la demora, pero ahora que ya casi termine la U podre escribir mas seguido.**

**Hasta entonces, que la musa les acompañe.**


	6. Chapter 6

(n/a) : Nota de autor

**Te lo dije: **Narración en negrilla (es que no distingo bien XD los espacios)

-bla bla bla te quiero - : diálogos del personaje

-"esto no puede ser": pensamientos del personaje

-"_eres muy linda Judai" –_dialogos de mounstros de duelo, como Rubí

**Disclaimer: Yugioh GX no me pertenece, sino a kazuki Takahashi, y Judai es chica porque…. Cambie un poco las cosas por unas fotos, gracias VampiryFairy XD**

Nota inicial:

Xibalbá: Era la forma en que los mayas llamaban a la zona oscura o mas bien el infierno para ellos, donde estaban todas las creaciones fallidas de Corazón de la Tierra (dios) y Corazón del cielo (dios), los señores de Xibalbá controlaban ese lugar y fueron quienes pusieron pruebas a Hunajpu e Ixbalanqué, todo esto sale en el libro del Popol Vuh.

"**Almas Oscuras"**

_**Capítulo VI: "Secretos de una Vida… Secretos de Magia"**_

**Ya habían pasado dos días desde que habían caído a ese lugar, y todo porque debían de permanecer ahí hasta que no los buscaran, eso aseguró Johan. En ese momento, Judai dormía abrazada a Johan, y este la abrazaba por la cintura, el calorcito que se daban mutuamente los había reconfortado, aunque el lugar era realmente cómodo. **

**Saku estaba durmiendo a sus anchas, ni preocupada por nada. Judai despertó sonriente, y vio como Johan la abrazaba. Movió un poco a este mientras le susurraba para despertarlo.**

-cinco minutos mas… -dijo Johan entre sueños

-Johan.. Johan –repetía Judai

-¿huh? ¿Judai? –dijo Johan abriendo los ojos

**Se separó rápidamente de Judai, ella solo le vio preocupada**.

-este…. ¿Cómo amaneciste? –preguntó Johan colorado

-etto… ¿te asusté? –preguntó Judai algo afligida

-este… es que yo.. así me levanto –rió nervioso Johan

**Judai sonrió tranquila.**

-¡no pueden dejar de hacer ruido tórtolos! -regañó Saku

-lo sentimos –dijeron los dos

-¿ya es de día? –preguntó Saku tallándose los ojos

-no, es de noche –salió Johan con su sarcasmo

-pero si es de día –dijo Judai

-chica, eres muy inocente –dijo Saku sentándose con las piernas cruzadas -¿Qué haremos ahora? –le preguntó a Johan

-pues… prepárense para partir –dijo Johan sonriendo

**Judai saltó alegre, tenía muchas ganas de ver que más había, Saku solo sonrió tranquila.**

-pero ¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó Saku

-hay que pensar en donde no nos encuentren –dijo Johan

-pero… solo estamos huyendo de la guerra –dijo Saku

-pero hay que estar precavidos, no quiero ni pensar si están buscando a Judai o a mi por escaparme de la academia –dijo Johan

-tu punto es válido –dijo Saku cruzándose de brazos –pero lo que si es que ya no quiero estar aquí –

-me imaginaba que dirías eso –resopló Johan

-y otra cosa ¿Cómo haremos indetectable nuestra magia? –preguntó Saku intrigada

-no lo sé, y esos tipos que tienen de rastreadores son muy buenos –dijo Johan pensativo

-¿indetectable? –preguntó Judai

-que no nos puedan encontrar cuando usemos magia –dijo Johan

-ahh bueno, eso es fácil –dijo Judai sonriendo

-¿de que hablas Judai? –preguntó Johan

-denme sus manos –dijo Judai pensativa –ahh si, acerquen sus manos a la mia

**Johan así lo hizo, casi riéndose por la forma en que Judai dudaba al hablar, pero Saku se abstuvo.**

-¿Qué pasa Saku? –preguntó Johan

-¿vas a confiar solo así? –dijo Saku seria

-yo confío en ella –Johan lo dijo firmemente

-yo no voy a hacer nada malo –dijo Judai

-esta bien –dijo Saku

**Judai tomó la mano derecha de Saku primero, dando un resplandor dorado y rosa. Judai cerró los ojos, el resplandor las cubrió, mostrando el aura de cada quien.**

-de las tierras bajas, clamo yo, Terra Ingineriate, oculta bajo tus fauces de la vista enemiga, dadle bendición a quien viste nacer con tu don, que su poder no sea visto por nadie mas quienes están en este lugar…¡rael saltio! –exclamó Judai

**La voz de Judai era acompasada y con un toque de dulzura, al exclamar la última palabra, soltó la mano de Saku y esta se iluminó, de la nada, un círculo rosa con centro de flor de pétalos, a un lado tenía una luna pequeñita cruzando el círculo, apareció en la mano derecha de Saku, esta exclamó una grosería, sorprendida.**

-ahora tu Johan –dijo Judai

**Judai tomó la mano de Johan, mano derecha con mano derecha, al instante un aura azul rodeó a Johan, pero a Judai le rodeó un aura plateada, cerrando de nuevo los ojos, recitó con voz dulce y melodiosa.**

-de tierras hostiles, yo pido por tu ayuda Terra Amaestre, dadle bendición y ocúltale de la mirada del enemigo, protege su don, tu que lo viste nacer, ¡raelt aniester! –

**Un brillo intenso los rodeó a ambos, por un instante la luz los cegó, luego todo volvió a la normalidad, Judai soltó la mano de Johan y este pudo apreciar como un círculo azul se formaba en su mano, dentro, tenía una estrella de 6 picos con una luna a un costado, al igual que el de Saku.**

-eso que hiciste ¿no fue una petición a la tierra? –preguntó Saku sin salir de su asombro

-mmm… ¿petición? –preguntó Judai

-¡rayos! –se quejó Saku –conoce la magia ancestral pero no su propio idioma –

-¿tu tienes uno así en tu mano? –Johan señaló su mano con el círculo

**Johan estaba sorprendido y a la vez pensaba que se complicaba algunas veces el comunicarse con Judai, pero poco a poco tenía que aprender.**

-si, mira –dijo Judai

**Judai le enseñó su mano derecha, su círculo era dorado, una espada atravesaba una luna, pero como cosa rara, tenía una pequeña luna en una esquinita.**

-espadachín mágico –dijo Johan pensativo

-¿espadachín mágico? ¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó Saku intrigada

-su círculo lo dice –dijo Johan –academia de magos, por si preguntas

-no pensé que esto identificaría al usuario de magia –dijo Saku

-a ver… -Johan tomó la mano de Saku -¿te convertiste en hechicera de luz? –exclamó incrédulo

-si, no fui una floja como tu –dijo Saku

-¿tu haces… medicinas con… plantas? –preguntó Judai enredándose de nuevo con las palabras

-asi es –dijo Saku abriendo los ojos como platos -¿conoces…?

-es que los señores árboles me lo dijeron –dijo Judai sonriendo

-cierto, me habías contado de eso –dijo Saku a Johan quien asentía -¿te contaron de mi? -le dijo a Judai

-ayer, cuando fui con Rubí y Kuriboh Alado por fruta, ellos me platicaron –dijo Judai en pose pensativa –me dijeron que eras hábil, que los cuidabas mucho… eras… boondadosa, y algo desesperante, estaban contentos… agradecidos es la palabra –

**Saku se quedó con la boca abierta, Johan se la cerró con la mano.**

-Johan ¿Qué es tu…? –preguntó Judai señalando el círculo

-se llama símbolo –dijo Johan con una sonrisa –el mío es de mago elemental –

-oh símbolo –dijo Judai pensativa –mago… ¿elemental?

-quiere decir que su magia la usa con los elementos de la tierra, agua, fuego, viento –explicó Saku

-¿mover agua y eso? –preguntó Judai de nuevo

-así es –dijo Johan

-woo son muchas cosas… -dijo para si misma

-poco a poco entenderás –le contestó Johan

-me alegra haberlos conocido –dijo Judai contenta –son… muy lindos conmigo, perdón si ocasiono problemas –se inclinó a modo de disculpa

-no te preocupes –dijo Saku –además, me hubiera aburrido si no hubieras aparecido con el idiota de mi hermano-

-gracias Saku por tu cariño –dijo sarcástico –además, también nos has ayudado, y me agradaría que fuéramos amigos –

-¿amigo..? ahhh, sipi los tres ya somos amigos –rió Judai un poco apenada

**Los tres sonrieron.**

-oigan, ven que los tres símbolos tienen una luna pequeñita a un costado –dijo Saku

-¿Cuál es tu punto? –preguntó Johan

-que parece ser que nos identifica como grupo ¿no? –dijo Saku

-¿la luna? –preguntó Judai

**Los dos asintieron.**

-eso es para encontrarnos en caso de que nos perdamos y nos separemos –rió Judai

-¿ehhh? –exclamaron los dos

-sipi, esta luna es una… lazo para que nos podamos encontrar, solo dicen… "rainto" y ya, ella les mostrará el lugar –rió

-Johan, espero que le enseñes a hablar bien –dijo Saku

-claro –dijo Johan con una mueca –no me molestes hermana

-aparte de ocultar nuestra magia nos sirve para rastrearnos mutuamente, que cosa tan increíble –dijo Saku

-ya veo ¿Cómo conoces todo esto? –preguntó Johan

-¿Cuál? –ladeó la cabeza confundida

-idiota –dijo Saku dándole un zape a Johan –lo que pregunta es que como conoces lo que hiciste con los símbolos

-yo… -dijo Judai suspirando –siéntense, tengo que decirles algo, pero prométanme que no se lo contarán a nadie mas –

-te lo prometo –dijo Johan sobándose la nuca

-lo prometo –dijo Saku

-hay una tercera persona que me conoce, y que… guardo esto porque es importante para mi… -comenzó Judai

_**Flash Back (contado por Judai)**_

"**Hace muchos años, creo que tenía cinco años, lloraba siempre en donde.. me encontraste, estaba sola y el lugar estaba oscuro, ese mismo día, un hombre apareció ante mí, estaba… lastimado y yo me asusté, pero apenas dio un paso y… cayó al suelo… desmayiado, ¡desmayado! ahh si, esa es la palabra, pues, vi que no se movía, al principio no me acerqué a él, pero me preocupó y en eso aparecieron las cosas que siempre me mandaban, solo aparecía y desaparecía tres veces al día, así que de esas cosas tomé unas telas y agua, y fui a verlo, tenía una herida fea, como pude lo voltee y lo limpie, la herida dejo de salir.. cosa roja.. sangre, y le acomodé ya que no podía moverlo o algo así, lo tapé y me senté en mi cama. Luego me bajé y me dormí a la par de ese extraño, me hacía sentir tranquila.**

**Cuando desperté, vi que estaba en mi cama, ya arropada, y ese hombre estaba sentado en la silla viéndome. Como no sabía hablar ni hacerme entender, solo lo vi curiosa. El se me quedó viendo sorprendido.**

-¿hablas pequeña? –Soltó curioso -¿me entiendes?

**Por alguna extraña razón, si le entendía, así que dije que si con la cabeza.**

-me alegro que me entiendas, me presento –dijo parándose –soy Aliehieri Yuki, perdón si te asusté con mi llegada –dijo preocupado

**Yo solo negué con la cabeza, y le sonreí.**

_**Interrupción…**_

-¡¿Aliehieri Yuki? ¡el mago mas famoso de Raelt! –exclamó Johan asustando a Judai

-¡no asustes idiota! –le pegó otro zape a Johan –tranquila Judai, ya te acostumbrarás a este estúpido y sus alucines –Judai solo rió

-lo siento Judai –dijo Johan apenado

-sigue, que esta buena la historia –dijo Saku

_**Continuación…**_

-gracias por ayudarme –dijo Aliehieri –a favor, te ayudaré en lo que me pidas –

**Me le quedé viendo y asentí contenta. El me tomó de una mano, sonriéndome para no asustarme.**

-dime ¿Qué es lo que deseas? –

**No sabía que hacer, aparte ¿Cómo me iba a entender con el?**

-puedo saber lo que piensas, asi que no te preocupes por tratar de hablarme –explicó

**Estaba sorprendida, así que formulé mi deseo sin pensar, que se quedara conmigo, enseñándome lo que el sabía, ya que no quería estar sola de nuevo.**

-¿quieres que me quede contigo? ¿Enseñándote? –preguntó para confirmar mi deseo

**Yo solo asentí.**

-me parece –rió –yo te iba a pedir si me podía quedar aquí –rió de nuevo apenado –pero lo que si es que de vez en cuando saldré por cosas, no me tardaré mucho pero ¿está bien para ti? –

**Asentí, si era por un rato, estaría bien para mí.**

-me alegro, verás que seremos buenos amigos –rió –por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?

**Levanté los hombros en señal de… inrorrancia.**

_**Interrupción…**_

-se dice en señal de ignorancia –corrigió Saku

-ahh… gracias –le sonrió Judai

_**Continuación…**_

-un nombre es como te identifican, por ejemplo como eso, se llama silla, y como yo, que me llamo Aliehieri Yuki –

**Asentí entendiéndole.**

-a ver… ¿quieres que te ponga un nombre? –me preguntó

**Me emocioné, el rió y se puso a caminar pensativo por todo el lugar, luego sonrió de repente.**

-ya sé, te llamarás Judai Yuki ¿te gusta? –

**Moví mi cabeza varias veces diciendo si, estaba muy contenta. El sonrió muy contento, y me besó en la frente**.

-jeje ahora eres como la hija que siempre quise tener –sonrió con ternura

**El estuvo mucho tiempo conmigo, me ayudó mucho, aunque al principio si costo un poco, el me enseñó todo lo que se… hasta… magia, ya que dijo que me ayudaría mucho.**

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-¿el te puso el nombre? ¡Te adoptó como su hija! –exclamó emocionado Johan

**Judai asintió contenta.**

-la pregunta es… ¿Por qué nunca te sacó de ese lugar? –dijo Saku intrigada

-lo intentó desde el principio –dijo Judai suspirando un poco triste –nunca entendimos porque no podía salir de ese lugar con su magia –

-lo extraño es que llega el idiota de mi hermano y lo logra –dijo Saku pensativa

-pero lo que me dijo antes de que no volviera a aparecer por el lugar, es que si lograba salir hiciera… este canto –señaló su mano con el círculo de la espada con la luna –ya que esto me protegería y la tierra le avisaría para encontrarme –

-¿no lo volviste a ver? –preguntaron los dos sorprendidos

-no, cuando llegaste de repente a ese lugar, ya llevaba un año sin verle –dijo Judai triste

-pero, podríamos encontrarle –dijo Saku

-no lo sé, según tenía entendido, el lleva desaparecido casi diez años, eso explica donde estuvo, pero ¿Dónde estará? –dijo Johan

-entonces tienes como quince o dieciséis años ¿no? –preguntó Saku

-algo así –dijo Judai

-entonces, lo buscaremos para ti –dijo Johan –solo dime una cosa, ¿el tenía el mismo símbolo que nosotros?

**Judai asintió.**

-buscaremos, ya que no creo que el rango de rastreo sea tan alto como para saber en donde esté –dijo Johan

-puede ser, pero también que el nos encuentre primero, ya oiste a Judai, la tierra le avisaría a el que ella está afuera, siendo los dos maestros ancestrales, es posible –dijo Saku

-aun asi hay que movernos, nos pueden estar buscando –dijo Johan

-otra pregunta Judai –dijo Saku -¿te dijo porque apareció ahí?

-el me dijo que la Tierra lo había mandado ahí, antes de que lo mataran unos hombres que lo habían traicionado… -dijo Judai

-traicionaron –corrigió Johan

-sonrió y me dijo "nada es una coincidencia, todo tiene un porque y una explicación que no da el destino" –dijo Judai

-increíble –dijo Johan

-perdón si te había dicho que solo Rubí y tu me habían visto, pero debía de guardar el secreto –dijo Judai

-no te preocupes, tu tenías tus razones, gracias por confiar en nosotros –dijo Johan

-cierto, aparte, sería peligroso si alguien llega a saber que estuviste con Aliehieri, pueden matarte o matarlo a el –dijo Saku

-lo sé, ustedes son muy lindos, muchas gracias –sonrió Judai

**Los dos hermanos le devolvieron la sonrisa, cada vez esa chica era más enigmática, pero tenía un punto a su favor, la había criado prácticamente el mejor mago de toda la historia, Aliehieri Yuki, reconocido por su calidad humana, una persona excepcional que desapareció años atrás, Johan se prometió así mismo que ayudaría a Judai a saber mas y ahora de encontrar a su padre adoptivo.**

**Los tres salieron de la cueva, Judai agradeció a la Tierra con una reverencia, Johan y Saku hicieron lo mismo. Al hacerlo, la cueva regresó a su forma original, las raíces y enredaderas desaparecieron. Luego los tres partieron sin rumbo pero con nuevas metas y perspectivas de la joven de ojos cafés, nuevos deseos se formularon para seguir adelante, seguir adelante.**

_**-XD-XD_XD_XD_X_D_X_DX_D_X_D_X_D_X_D_X_D_XD_X_D_X_D_XD_X_D_X_D_X**_

_**Konichiwaaa!**_

**Ahora ya sabemos el misterio del porque Judai sabia hablar a pesar de estar encerrada en ese lugar, un gran mago le ayudó a ser una linda persona, ahora ¿Qué les deparará el destino? ¿encontrarán a Aliehieri? ¿la guerra los alcanzará? ¿serán capturados? ¿Qué pasará? no se pierdan el próximo capítulo que estará mas lleno de secretos y misterios… que rodean a este pequeño grupo. Celebro este cap por ser el mas largo! 11 paginas XD**

**Disculpas siempre porque me he tardado mucho en escribir esta historia y las demás que tengo, he estado escribiendo tanto en cuaderno como en la compu, pero creo que tener diez historias que actualizar se vuelve algo pesadito, ya no me tardare tanto, espero yo. Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia que está tan loca como la autora, se reciben tomatazos, buenos comentarios y otras cosas mas, siempre escríbanme un review para que la musa me ilumine mas rápido y pueda apurarme, jeje (y mas que me gustan las historias largas y complejas XD)**

**Gracias a **ILZzE, (jeje espera el lemon XD) VampiryFairy (jeje sipo Johan es… algo pervertido jaja,) Triela Andersen Yuki (Johan se ha sorprendido mucho últimamente, espera ver como llegan al lemon esos dos). Hoy si que hice el capítulo largo, como compensación por la espera. XD

**muchas gracias que sin ustedes, esta historia no estaría viva en esta página, lo mas estaría guardada en el baúl de los fics, donde están todas las locas ideas comenzadas que he estado escribiendo desde hace muuuuchos años, y que poco a poco, las irán conociendo, por ahora solo estas salieron a la luz XD. gueno, no los entretengo más, saludos y que la musa les acompañe siempre. **

**ya ne!**


	7. Chapter 7

(n/a) : Nota de autor

**Te lo dije: **Narración en negrilla (es que no distingo bien XD los espacios)

-bla bla bla te quiero - : diálogos del personaje

-"esto no puede ser": pensamientos del personaje

-"_eres muy linda Judai" –_dialogos de mounstros de duelo, como Rubí

**Disclaimer: Yugioh GX no me pertenece, sino a kazuki Takahashi, y Judai es chica porque…. Cambie un poco las cosas por unas fotos, gracias VampiryFairy XD**

Nota inicial:

Xibalbá: Era la forma en que los mayas llamaban a la zona oscura o mas bien el infierno para ellos, donde estaban todas las creaciones fallidas de Corazón de la Tierra (dios) y Corazón del cielo (dios), los señores de Xibalbá controlaban ese lugar y fueron quienes pusieron pruebas a Hunajpu e Ixbalanqué, todo esto sale en el libro del Popol Vuh.

"**Almas Oscuras"**

_**Capítulo VII: "La Guerra de Xibalbá"**_

**Todos corrían veloces, con espadas en mano. Llevaban ya tres días huyendo del enemigo, que había caído sorpresivamente en su camino. Judai, Johan y Saku cortaban y atravesaban todo a su paso, pero ese todo era el enemigo, eran unos seres de madera, que en una forma representaban a la segunda creación del ser humano, pero era un intento fallido. Según la historia, los dioses, "Corazón de cielo" y "Corazón de la Tierra" crearon el universo, la tierra, los arboles y los animales, pero ellos no podían hablar su lenguaje, solo hacían sus sonidos de animales. Ante este fracaso de que los animales no los veneraban, ellos se dijeron que tenían que crear antes del amanecer algún ser que los venerara, por lo tanto quisieron hacer al hombre. Para esto tuvieron varios intentos: En este intentaron hacer al hombre de barro, no se podía sostener, no podía andar ni multiplicarse y se deshizo. Luego trataron con madera, lo cual fue un gran avance, ya que hablaban y se multiplicaban, pero estos no tenían memoria (por lo tanto no se acordaban de su creador), entendimiento, caminaban sin rumbo y andaban a gatas. Estos fueron los primeros que habitaron la faz de la tierra, pero con el diluvio creado por el corazón de cielo estos murieron. Los que se salvaron se escondieron y se convirtieron en Gnomos.**

**De tzite se hizo el hombre, y la mujer de españada , pero estos no pensaban ni hablaban. Fueron aniquilados con resina y fueron desfigurados por las piedras de moler. Esto fue en castigo por no haber pensado ni en su madre, ni en su padre.**

**Poco faltaba para que el Sol, la Luna y las estrellas aparecieran sobre los creadores cuando descubrieron lo que en verdad debía entrar en la carne del Hombre. El Yac, Utiu, Quel y Hoh fueron los que trajeron la comida para la formación del hombre. Esta comida se convirtió en sangre, y así entro el maíz por obra de los progenitores. Todas las creaciones fallidas fueron a dar a Xibalbá, donde prácticamente es como el inframundo. Los señores de Xibalbá son los que rigen y quieren el poder de la tierra, según cuentan las viejas leyendas.**

**Regresando con nuestros chicos, ellos corrían destrozando a los hombres de madera que se interpusieran en su camino. Por todo el lugar, que era un bosque denso y extenso, se oían gritos de todos lados, tanto de sufrimiento como de ataques. Los tres no se detenían por nada, arremetían con fiereza, pero corrían como alma que persigue el diablo.**

-si seguimos así… ¡no aguantaremos! –exclamó Saku

-¡no podemos parar! –exclamó Johan mientras partía en dos al enemigo -¡nos atacan a cada momento!

-¡Que paren ya! –exclamó Judai desesperada

**Los gritos no paraban, parecía que estuvieran matando a todo el mundo. Ya estaban cerca del pueblo de Noreck, pero a cada paso se les hacía mas lento el tiempo, a lo lejos, vieron que el bosque empezó a arder en llamas, el olor no se hizo esperar, era madera quemada y carne humana, era desagradable. Judai podía oír los gritos de los árboles, de los animales pidiendo a gritos ayuda, gimiendo de dolor, gritando de dolor, Kuriboh y Rubí lloraban mientras atacaban junto con ellos, Judai sentía que no podía, la agonía de esos seres que tanto respetaba y que ellos le hablaban… y que estuvieran muriendo de esa manera, era la peor cosa que su corazón podía soportar. No creía como era que podían hacerles daño a ellos y a su misma gente, y más los hombres de madera, pero no se permitía pensar, cada tajada de su espada, cada golpe que daba, era como si se descuidaba, su vida podría terminar ahí, y eso no lo podía permitir. Viviría porque tenia una razón, una tal vez muy alocada, pero era la que le daba fuerzas… ese chico… ese dulce chico… que la sacó de ese lugar… **

**Sus pensamientos se distrajeron cuando ella cayó al tropezarse con dos cuerpos que yacían en el suelo ensangrentado, Johan la levantó y siguieron corriendo. Johan y Saku estaban sorprendidos del poder que tenía el enemigo, pero para su buena suerte, no habían visto magos en ese lugar, eso si que hubiera sido su perdición. Los magos por lo general, atacaban a mitad de la batalla, para exterminar lo que haya quedado del primer choque de enemigos.**

**Siguieron corriendo desenfrenadamente, saltando cuerpos que ya se hacía más frecuente verlos en el camino, y desviándose del camino de vez en cuando evitando emboscadas. Kuriboh era los ojos del equipo por detrás, iba volteado en el hombro de Judai para avisar de cualquier ataque sorpresivo de esos hombres de madera. Rubí, al estar en el hombro de su amo, quien era Johan, podía dañar a los hombres con rayos que salían de su boca. **

**Todo era un caos…**

-¡Veo el pueblo! –exclamó Saku

**Pero antes de que Johan contestara, un gran rayo se vio que salía de las nubes y tocaba al pueblo, al momento se extendió rápidamente, desintegrando todo a su paso. Pero el rayo no se detuvo ahí, se extendió hacia el bosque, Saku y Johan a tiempo convocaron juntos un escudo que los protegió a los tres, pero este escudo empezó a rajarse, como si fuese vidrio.**

-¡waaaa…. no… resistiré! –dijo Saku dando toda la magia que podía en mantener el escudo

-¡debemos… hacerlo! –dijo Johan hincándose, estaba usando toda la magia que podía para mantenerlos a salvos

**Al ver esto, Judai se asustó, pero de un momento a otro su mirada cambió a una de ira y furia contenida, sus ojos cambiaron a un color carmesí con motas (como salpicado su iris) de color dorado, su aura brilló con intensidad. Levantó las manos y un escudo dorado los cubrió, restaurando el que ya tenían hecho. **

-¡detengan esta matanza! –exclamó Judai llorando de la ira

**Saku y Johan cayeron sentados del cansancio, vieron sorprendidos a Judai. En ese momento, salieron miles de burbujas doradas, que se filtraron a través de esa luz, todo se iluminó más, el aura de Judai brillaba con intensidad, de la nada, el rayo se extinguió y 8 magos cayeron desde el cielo hasta el suelo, pero una corriente de aire evitó que su caída los matara del impacto. El pueblo sorpresivamente estaba intacto, las personas se tocaban unas a otras (ok… hablo del rostro y cabello) para ver si estaban soñando. Los que estaban en el bosque, ahora restaurado por completo, se miraban unos a otros y se pellizcaban. Los hombres de madera… no había ningún rastro de ellos, los árboles parecían que estaban contentos y preocupados, se movían con el viento en un compás extraño. El escudo que protegía a Judai, Saku y Johan, se desvaneció y vieron como el chico (que como no los conocían, simplemente lo pondré como su punto de vista) sujetaba a la chica de cabellos cafés que escupía sangre mientras inútilmente trataba de pararse. La chica de cabellos fusia intentaba con magia ayudarla, pero ni eso podía hacer, su magia estaba casi agotada y se movía solo por la preocupación. De un momento a otro, Judai dejó de escupir, pero quedó inconsciente, en los brazos del joven. **

-¡Judai! –exclamó Johan desesperado

-chico… -dijo un señor

**Johan los vio, de un solo movimiento le dio a Saku a Judai, el se levantó con su espada en mano, estaba temblando, su cuerpo estaba ya en las últimas, apenas si tenía energía para respirar, pero debía de defender a Judai con su vida. Alzó un círculo de fuego alrededor de ellos, la gente se apartó, pero un hombre de cabellos azulados y tez blanca saltó entre las llamas, Johan lo atacó con su espada, el solo se apartaba de las tajadas, preocupado.**

-¡fuera! ¡no te acerques! –articulaba Johan mientras blandía su espada con fiereza

**Johan realmente estaba fuera de si, de una patada lanzó al hombre fuera del círculo de fuego, de nuevo entró el hombre saltando, Johan no tuvo piedad y se lanzó de nuevo hacia él.**

-¡Johan! ¡escúchame! –exclamó el hombre

**Johan se quedó paralizado ¡¿Cómo podía saber su nombre?**

-Johan, ¿acaso no me reconoces? –dijo el hombre

-¿pa… pá? –dijo Johan soltando la espada

-¿papá? –dijo Saku intentando no caer dormida por el cansancio extremo

-Johan, tranquilo, ya todo pasó –dijo el hombre acercándose a el

**El círculo de fuego se consumió al instante, Johan cayó de rodillas, su padre lo sujetó a tiempo. **

-cui.. da a Ju..dai –soltó Johan con dificultad antes de caer inconsciente

-Johan… ¡Johan! –exclamó el padre intentando hacerlo reaccionar

**Una anciana se acercó, y le tocó la frente, luego revisó a las chicas, Saku aún sostenía a Judai.**

-hay que llevarlos al pueblo, no están del todo bien –dijo la anciana

-bien, ayúdenme a llevarlos –dijo el padre de Johan y Saku

**El padre llevó a Johan entre sus brazos, otro llevó a Judai y Saku caminó, no toleraba ser cargada. **

**-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO**

-¿Cómo están? –preguntó el padre

-necesitan descansar, el desgaste fue mayor, pero estarán bien –dijo la anciana

-me alegro –dijo el padre sentándose en una silla mas tranquilo

-lo que me sorprende es que como aguantaron tanto –dijo la anciana –según me contaba tu hija antes de dormirse, es que ya tenían tres días corriendo de la misma manera, la guerra los había alcanzado antes que a nosotros –

-¡¿Cómo? –dijo el padre sorprendido

-asi como lo oyes, la chica que viene con ellos, está en mejor estado, pero Johan… el desgaste mental es mas severo, esperaremos que su magia se restaure, con eso estará mejor –

-bien –dijo el padre

-por cierto, ¿Qué estarían haciendo por aquí? –se preguntó la anciana

-no me lo preguntes –dijo el padre

**-XS_XDX_D_X_D_XD**

**Saku abrió los ojos cansada, su cuerpo estaba molido, y sentía que su cabeza se partiría si pensaba en algo. Su vista se dirigió a un lado, donde vio a Judai jugando con un niñito en su cama, tenía vendado el brazo izquierdo y la mano derecha, el niñito luego se levantó y se fue del cuarto, Judai suspiró pesadamente, luego vio hacia la cama de Saku y se alegró, pero no se movió del lugar.**

-¡Saku! ¡ya despertaste! –exclamó Judai mientras se sujetaba el estómago

-no, aun estoy dormida –dijo con un sarcasmo

-pero yo te veo despierta –contestó inocente Judai

-diablos, tengo que enseñarte el sarcasmo –dijo Saku –pero veo que si te lastimaste

-pocas… heridas, nada grave –dijo Judai contenta

-ya veo –dijo Saku –dichosa, yo me siento… oye! ¿en serio estás bien?

-si –dijo Judai asustada por el grito de Saku

-tu…. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? –dijo Saku

-¿con que? –preguntó Judai

-cuando lanzaste unas bolitas de luz doradas –explicó saku sencillamente

-no se de que me hablas, yo no recuerdo nada –dijo Judai suspirando –y no me puedo levantar para ver a Johan –

-¿a Johan? ¿Cómo está? –preguntó Saku

-una señora me dijo que estaba bien, pero que seguía dormido –dijo Judai triste

-¿bien? … aun dormido- dijo Saku para si misma –no me extraña, nos defendió por tres días, más cuando nos defendió del golem y del gigante, usó demasiada magia –

-¿golem? esa cosa grande grande que nos quería golpear con un árbol? –preguntó Judai

-si, esa cosa –dijo Saku sentándose

-buenos días Judai, oh ya despertaste Saku–dijo la anciana llevando unos vasos con te

-si, ¿Cómo está mi hermano? –preguntó Saku

-esta dormido aún –dijo la anciana dándole un te a ambas

-ya veo ¿el está bien? –preguntó Saku de nuevo

-claro, solo tiene que descansar, pareciera que conjuró un hechizo masivo o algo por el estilo –dijo la anciana

**Saku solo tomó su te.**

-descansen, luego vendrá tu padre –esto último se lo dijo a Saku

-gracias –

**-XD_XD_XD_X_DX_D**

**Entre sueños…**

-¡Judai! –corría detrás de Judai, quien era arrastrada por un gigante

-¡johan! –gritaba ella

-"¿de verdad deseas cuidar de ella? " –se oyó una voz profunda

-lo deseo –exclamó Johan desesperado intentando rescatar a Judai

-"¿de verdad deseas protegerla?" –se oyó de nuevo la voz

-quiero hacerlo –exclamó Johan

-"¿la amas?" –preguntó de nuevo la voz

-con toda mi alma –respondió Johan sincero -¿Qué?

-"tu corazón ha respondido, ahora podrás ayudarla, a erradicar su oscuridad, con esto" –

**De la nada, su pecho se calentó demasiado, cayó al suelo agonizando del dolor, sus ojos se volvieron un momento rojos, luego eso desapareció, pero el dolor seguía latente, sentía que lo estaban partiendo con hierro caliente.**

**Afuera….**

**Johan estaba gritando literalmente, su cuerpo empezó a calentarse demasiado, Judai, Saku, y la anciana corrieron a verle, vieron como se movía por el dolor tan intenso en su cuerpo. La anciana convocó agua, pero Judai le detuvo.**

-¿Qué haces? sino enfrío su cuerpo el morirá –le regañó la anciana

-blis blis –dijo Judai negando

**Moviéndose con cuidado, se acercó a Johan, y colocó sus manos en la frente de este. Al instante, un aura plateada la cubrió suavemente, como si fuera agua, y luego con ella cubrió a Johan, al instante, el calor intenso del cuerpo desapareció, y la cara de dolor disminuyó. Pero aún apretaba las sábanas con sus manos, respiraba agitado.**

-¿sabes lo que le pasa a Johan, verdad? –dijo Saku

-déjala por un momento, luego le preguntarás –dijo la anciana entre sorprendida y cautelosa

-Johan, tranquilo –le susurraba con cariño Judai

-Judai –dijo Johan entre sueños

-antio…litit suitno –susurró Judai

**Su aura se intensificó, Johan respiró de nuevo normal, acompasado. Todo su cuerpo se relajó, Judai pasó sus manos al pecho de Johan, luego las retiró; al hacerlo, el aura plateada desapareció, Judai respiraba agitada, se sentó en la cama, intentando calmarse.**

-nunca había visto un aura tan pura –dijo la anciana sorprendida

-Judai ¿estas bien? –dijo Saku sosteniéndola

-si…. (jadeo) –dijo Judai

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? –preguntó la anciana

-solo (jadeo)… aliviarlo… -dijo Judai cansada

-vamos, te llevaré a descansar –dijo Saku preocupada

**Al llegar al cuarto, Saku dejó a Judai en la cama, luego la tapó pero Judai le sujetó de la mano.**

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó

-a Johan… le ayudaron… -cada vez le costaba mas hablar a Judai

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Saku

-mi… padre… A..liehie..ri… le… dio… abrió… su.. verd..a..der..o.. poder.. . el…. st..a –Judai jadeaba entre cada palabra

-¿Qué? –dijo Saku

-sol…o… logre…. aliviarlo… aa… ya… no …le…dole…ra –Judai cerró los ojos durmiéndose por completo

**Saku estaba sorprendida y asustada, Judai respondía de una manera tan maravillosa a su propia magia, no la conocía, no tenía un entendimiento claro, pero el sentimiento sobre ello era lo mas fuerte, como si se dejara llevar por el instinto. Interpretar el instinto… **

**Suspiró mientras miraba a Judai descansar, era una chica especial, y cuidaba de ambos. No solo desde lo del símbolo en la cueva, sino en la batalla, y más a Johan. Todo estaba de cabeza, pero esa chica… sentía un gran afecto hacia ella, como si fuese su propia hermana.**

**Ahora esperaba que todo mejorara… **

**Aunque eso… era imposible…**

_XD_X_D_X_D_XD_

**jooooooo! ¿Qué les pareció? la guerra por fin los alcanzó y las cosas no están bien, ¿Quién dice que las cosas no pueden ponerse peor? Y ahora… Johan tiene encargado de cuidar a Judai, y la confesión de su corazón no se hizo esperar, ahora hay que ver si las cosas se dan.**

**Gracias a todos por seguirme en cada capítulo de esta historia, que siempre pensé que no seria muy atendida por ustedes, pero gracias *w* por todos esos maravillosos reviews que me dejan en cada capítulo. les mando abrazos!**

gracias a: Triela Andersen Yuki, VampiryFairy y a ILZzE por sus lindos reviews, hasta la próxima XD


	8. Chapter 8

(n/a) : Nota de autor

**Te lo dije: **Narración en negrilla (es que no distingo bien XD los espacios)

-bla bla bla te quiero - : diálogos del personaje

-"esto no puede ser": pensamientos del personaje

-"_eres muy linda Judai" –_dialogos de mounstros de duelo, como Rubí

**Disclaimer: Yugioh GX no me pertenece, sino a kazuki Takahashi, y Judai es chica porque…. Cambie un poco las cosas por unas fotos, gracias VampiryFairy XD**

Nota inicial:

Xibalbá: Era la forma en que los mayas llamaban a la zona oscura o mas bien el infierno para ellos, donde estaban todas las creaciones fallidas de Corazón de la Tierra (dios) y Corazón del cielo (dios), los señores de Xibalbá controlaban ese lugar y fueron quienes pusieron pruebas a Hunajpu e Ixbalanqué, todo esto sale en el libro del Popol Vuh.

"**Almas Oscuras"**

_**Capítulo VIII: "Encaminándose entre la oscuridad " **_

**Johan despertó adolorido, no sabía en donde estaba, pero una cosa le despertó completamente ¿Dónde estaba Judai? Cuando se levantó, vio que Judai dormía en una silla, con su cabeza recostada sobre sus brazos, incómodamente sobre la cama. Se veía cansada, pero tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. **

**La movió un poco mientras le llamaba con cariño. Al cabo de unos minutos, Judai despertó bostezando, casi saltando de alegría al verle.**

-¡Johan! –exclamó mientras le abrazaba

-¡Judai! ¿estas bien? –dijo este correspondiéndole al abrazo

-claaaro –dijo ella alargando la vocal de forma graciosa

-me alegra mucho que estés bien –Johan le dijo de forma cariñosa

-y tu también –le respondió ella

-Johan debemos de hablar –dijo el padre de este

**Johan solo le vio.**

**XD-XD-XD-XD-XD**

**Los dos estaban afuera de la casa, respirando tranquilamente. Judai se había quedado adentro con Saku, para no interrumpirles.**

-creo que me tienes que explicar muchas cosas –dijo el padre de Johan

-especifica –dijo Johan

-como del porque no estás en la academia mágica, porque les perseguía la guerra y lo más importante ¿Quién es la chica quien les acompaña? –soltó de un solo

-primero, si me graduaba, el rey me convertiría en su peón, y no estoy dispuesto a matar gente sin razón, segundo, la guerra nos alcanzó en el camino y tercero, esa chica es mi nova, se llama Judai –dijo sin remordimiento

-siempre sintetizando la información ¿no? –dijo el mordaz

-para que rebuscar si se puede decir las cosas así de simples –dijo molesto

-¿aun me sigues odiando por lo de tu madre? –preguntó algo defraudado

-¿tu que crees? –dijo encarándolo –que ella muriera por tu indecisión no es cosa de gracia –

-¿ya vas a empezar de nuevo? –dijo ya molesto

-por supuesto que no –repuso él –por Judai, no lo haré, pero te agradezco por tu ayuda –

**Johan entró de nuevo a la casa, el padre de éste solo suspiró. Judai recibió a Johan cuando este entraba a la habitación, Saku estaba también, solo le vio seria.**

-¿qué? –dijo Johan de mala gana

-¿te peleaste de nuevo con él? –dijo Saku

-claro que no –contestó Johan –y por cierto, mañana nos vamos de aquí

-sí, de viaje otra vez –respondió Judai contenta

-¿ya? –dijo Saku sorprendida –pero si te acabas de levantar –

-si nos quedamos aquí no lograremos encontrar pistas sobre Judai –dijo Johan decidido –ese es nuestro objetivo

-muchas cosas son nuestro objetivo –dijo Saku –pero nuestra prioridad es mantenernos vivos –

-lo sé –dijo Johan –pero no quiero detenerme –

-Johan… ¿puedo hablar contigo?-preguntó Judai preocupada

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Johan

-¿vas a hablarle sobre tu padre? –preguntó Saku

-¿de tu padre? –dijo Johan intrigado

**Saku alzó la mano y una luz tenue salió de su mano, que se pegó a la pared y cubrió todo el lugar, luego se extinguió.**

-listo, así no nos escucharán –dijo Saku

-gracias –dijo Johan -¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme, Judai? –

-mi padre…. te ayudo cuando dormías –comenzó Judai –y creo que te abrió algo –

-¿Cómo que me abrió algo? –dijo Johan asustado

-ella quiere decir que te otorgo algo especial, como un poder –dijo Saku exasperada

-eso… era … -dijo Johan recordando su sueño

-Johan… ¿Johan? –dijo Saku viéndole

**Johan se perdió en el recuerdo de su sueño, las palabras de aquel hombre que no podía ver, solo oír como preguntaba con severidad la respuesta que esperaba…. Aquella respuesta que contestó su corazón, que no imaginaba que eso existiera en su interior… y que a la vez le alegraba pero nerviosamente no aceptaba del todo. No era que dudara de sus propios sentimientos, sino que en su mente no había manejado aún esta información. Pero ¿a que se refería a "erradicar su oscuridad"? Aún no sabia casi nada sobre Judai… y cuando lo averiguara, sabría que no iba a agradar.**

-Johan… ¿recuerdas lo que paso? –preguntó Saku

-este… no, no lo recuerdo – Johan se despabiló por completo –pero ¿Cómo sabes que… tu padre me dio un poder? –dijo a Judai

-yo… sentí la magia de mi padre en ti, y… -comenzó Judai a trabarse con las palabras

-ella pudo sentir la intención impresa en la magia, y sabía como actuar para minimizar el dolor en ti –dijo Saku –aunque ese saber se limita a su instinto

-ya veo –Johan abrazó a Judai un momento, luego la soltó –gracias –

**Judai le sonrió febrilmente. Johan enrojeció en el acto, disimulando un poco, agachó el rostro solo para acomodarse un poco el cabello, Judai se le quedó viendo un poco embobada. Saku chasqueó la lengua fastidiada.**

-ya párenla tórtolos, cambiando de tema ¿no le dijiste de Judai a nuestro padre? –dijo Saku

-claro que no, solo le dije que era mi novia –dijo Johan –por cierto, no puedes decir a mi padre como te encontramos ni nada, debes mantenerlo en secreto ¿si? –dijo a Judai

-esta bien, además no me agrada –dijo Judai –no siento que es buena persona –

-lo se, por eso nos iremos hoy –dijo Johan decidido –y ya, no podemos esperar mas –

**Judai se veía un poco nerviosa, pero al oir que se irían ya, su rostro dio muestra de tranquilidad. De por si, Johan tenía un mal presentimiento. Los tres salieron del cuarto, Johan se puso su ropa y recogió sus cosas. Al salir del cuarto, Saku y Judai ya estaban listas, de la nada, la casa empezó a desarmarse. Johan rápidamente convocó su báculo y los trasladó a todos afuera, apenas vieron, el padre de Johan y Saku sostenía en alto un báculo enraizado, de color negro, en la punta tenía una esfera de color negro. Atrás de el, habían dos señoras mayores, con un libro en su mano cada una, abiertos. Estos emitían un brillo oscuro.**

-hombre del inframundo –dijo Judai tomando la mano de Johan por el miedo

-¡maldito! -exclamó Saku con furia -¡¿Cómo pudiste unirte a las filas de Xibalbá?

-el poder que ahnele siempre… y por un costo tan bajo, ¡Armerts! ¡ataquen! –exclamó el padre de Johan

**Las ancianas comúnmente llamadas Armerts, empezaron a recitar hechizos, que se formaron en el cielo como volutas de luz oscura, transformándose en agujas que cayeron hacia ellos velozmente.**

-¡expel marcuos! –exclamó Saku

**A tiempo, un escudo les protegió por completo de ese ataque, a tiempo el padre atacó lanzando poderosos rayos oscuros que rompieron el escudo, los tres se lanzaron al suelo. Johan atacó rápidamente, de un solo golpe lanzó a sus atacantes hacia una casa.**

-"¿esta es la oscuridad que me hablaba él?" –pensó Johan

-niño insolente –dijo el padre mordiendo las palabras

**La pelea dio inicio, Johan convirtió su báculo en espada de fuego, el padre convirtió su báculo en lanza, se lanzaron en contra de uno y otro, los golpes resonaban, las ancianas, mientras tanto, atacaban con magia cada vez más extraña, Saku y Judai bloqueaban y contraatacaban velozmente, Judai convocaba hechizos más complejos, los colores de los hechizos se confundían al caer a tierra, las ancianas gritaban del dolor, pero eso no las detenía.**

**Johan había logrado asestarle varios golpes a su padre, hiriéndolo en el costado y brazos. Pero el padre de este no se rendía, de un solo mandó al suelo a Johan, quien le miraba con ira, el padre ya tenia la punta de la lanza en su cuello, haciendo presión hasta hacerlo sangrar. **

-adivina cual fue el pago de este maravilloso poder –soltó el padre de Johan mordaz –asi es, el alma de tu madre

**Johan hirvió en cólera, su aura azulada empezó a arder, con sentimiento de venganza, pero este se extinguió al distraerse con la fatal imagen de Saku y Judai tiradas en el suelo, intentando levantarse. El padre rió sintiéndose triunfador.**

**De la nada, un estallido iluminó el lugar, lanzando al padre de Johan hacia atrás. Las chicas se levantaron y vieron con asombro lo que aparecía tras el estallido. Un hombre de cuarenta y tantos, de capa verde con ropas negras, botas cafés, un cabello largo café con marrón hasta la cintura, amarrado con una cinta verde. Su barba era café en forma de candado, sus ojos eran verdes esmeralda con seriedad y tranquilidad puras, su tez era blanca, tenía una espada plateada con rubíes en la empuñadura. Ayudó a Johan a levantarse, su mirada era curiosa y un poco alegre.**

**-**aún no estás listo para usar ese poder –le comentó el hombre

**De un movimiento, este hombre velozmente se acercó al padre de Johan, asestándole un golpe, que hizo que su cabeza se separara del cuerpo. Las ancianas aullaron como perros heridos, desapareciendo del lugar. El hombre chasqueó los dedos y los tres fueron transportados hacia un bosque, ni de broma reconocían el lugar. De la nada, llegó el hombre, Johan se puso en guardia, pero Judai negó con su cabeza, sonriéndole. **

-¿le conoces? –preguntó Johan

-me agrada este chico, muy precavido –dijo el hombre entretenido –mira –

**Este alzó la mano y todos vieron como se iluminaba, tenía el mismo símbolo que Judai, en ese momento, brillaron sus símbolos también.**

-¡¿AAAALIEHIEEERII? -exclamaron anonadados los hermanos

-¿te gusta mi cambio? –dijo Aliehieri sonriéndole a Judai –ahora si, parecemos padre e hija –

**Judai fue corriendo hacia él y lo abrazó efusivamente.**

-¡me encanta! –rió Judai derramando lágrimas de felicidad

**-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD**

**Hola!**

**¿y quien dice que el suegro no aparecería? XD….ups! digo el padre de Judai, y en el mejor momento, XD, ¿Qué pasará ahora? Como es eso que el padre de los hermanos Ardensen estaba de parte de Xibalbá?, que pasó con el alma de su madre? Y lo peor aún, que pasará ahora que apareció el padre adoptivo de judai? Muchas preguntas, un solo capitulo, que descubrirá que todo será aún mas misterioso.**

**Hola, perdón por el atraso, pero me quebré la muñeca y ando enyesada, realmente con una mano escribo re lento XD, pero aun asi les traigo este capitulo que espero que les guste. Hoy no contesto a los reviews por lo mismo, pero les digo de todo corazón: muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios, son el motor de mi inspiración, les deseo suerte en toda su vida diaria y que la musa les acompañe. XD**


	9. Chapter 9

(n/a) : Nota de autor

**Te****lo****dije:**Narración en negrilla (es que no distingo bien XD los espacios)

-bla bla bla te quiero - : diálogos del personaje

-"esto no puede ser": pensamientos del personaje

-"_eres__muy__linda__Judai__" –_dialogos de mounstros de duelo, como Rubí

**Disclaimer: Yugioh GX no me pertenece, sino a kazuki Takahashi, y Judai es chica porque…. Cambie un poco las cosas por unas fotos, gracias VampiryFairy XD**

Nota inicial:

Xibalbá: Era la forma en que los mayas llamaban a la zona oscura o mas bien el infierno para ellos, donde estaban todas las creaciones fallidas de Corazón de la Tierra (dios) y Corazón del cielo (dios), los señores de Xibalbá controlaban ese lugar y fueron quienes pusieron pruebas a Hunajpu e Ixbalanqué, todo esto sale en el libro del Popol Vuh.

"**Almas Oscuras"**

_**Capítulo IX: "Aliehieri y una historia sin fin " **_

**Judai se soltó del abrazo efusivo que le había dado a Aliehieri, pero la sorpresa no salía de los rostros de Johan y de Saku. Aliehieri caminó hacia ellos, tomando de la mano a Judai.**

-presentándome como se debe –dijo Aliehieri –soy Aliehieri Yuki, padre de Judai y espadachín mágico, fugitivo del Reino de Asgard –

-mucho gusto –dijo Johan –soy Johan Andersen, Mago elemental, fugado del Reino de Ratlenter y protector de Judai –

-yo soy Saku Andersen, hechicera de luz, del reino de Rinolt y hermana de este –

-mucho gusto de conocerles, aunque a ti ya te había visto –dijo Aliehieri señalando a Johan

-¿lo del sueño? –dijo Johan

-exacto –dijo Aliehieri –y espero que la respuesta que me diste sea cierta –dijo curioso de su reacción

-claa..aaro señor –tartamudeó Johan colorado

-¿Qué respuesta? –preguntó Saku intrigada

-ninguna –negó Johan frenéticamente

**Aliehieri comenzó a reir, luego quedó serio. Se dirigió hacia Judai, viéndole por un momento.**

-mi preciosa Judai, ¿podrías ir con tu amiga y preparar un poco de té? –dijo Aliehieri

**Judai se le quedó viendo como si no entendiera de lo que le hablaban.**

-yo te ayudo a hacerlo si no sabes –dijo Saku ante la mirada de interrogación de Judai

-gracias –dijo Judai sonriéndole -¿entrarás con nosotras? –

-debo de hablar con el joven Johan, luego las alcanzaremos –dijo Aliehieri sobándole la cabeza –joven Saku, hay unos panecillos en la cocina, pueden comerlos, más que son los favoritos de Judai, es para… -

-entiendo –dijo Saku amable –no se preocupe –

**Aliehieri asintió, Saku y Judai entraron, dejando a los dos solos. Johan se preguntó de que hablarían, y ya tenía una idea sobre ello, eso le causaba un poco de nerviosismo.**

-¿de que desea hablarme, señor Aliehieri? –dijo Johan serio

**Aliehieri estudiaba cada gesto y movimiento de Johan, de alguna manera lo analizaba exhaustivamente.**

-no quiero que le pongas una mano encima a Judai y sabes a lo que me refiero –dijo Aliehieri serio

**Johan tragó saliva colorado, jamás tocaria a Judai.. a menos que quisiera ella claro. **

-y ni siquiera lo pienses –dijo Aliehieri severo –o te castraré como a un perro -

-si señor –dijo Johan nervioso

-ya habiendo aclarado eso, paso al siguiente punto; me agrada que hayas aceptado el compromiso de proteger a mi Judai –dijo Alihieri –pero solo eso no es suficiente, por ello quiero que aceptes mi ayuda, te entrenaré para que puedas cumplir con lo que has prometido –

-dígame algo –dijo Johan –usted es aún más fuerte que yo, mucho más poderoso, porque no… -

-porque poseo la misma magia que ella –interrumpió Aliehieri –aunque intentara hacerlo, no funcionaría, por ello te di la tarea de protegerla y de eliminar… su oscuridad –

-eso quisiera que me lo explicara, no entiendo de que oscuridad me habla –dijo Johan intrigado

**En eso, se oyeron gritos dentro de la casa, Aliehieri y Johan se quedaron estupefactos. De la nada, Saku fue lanzada desde dentro hacia afuera, rompiendo la pared de la casa, a los pocos segundos, apareció Judai, pero no parecía ella.**

**Johan levantó a Saku y la alejó, Aliehieri se quedó quieto, esperando algún movimiento de Judai.**

-era… hora de jugar –dijo Judai de manera sádica

**Judai pasó por el agujero que había hecho Saku al atravesarla de golpe. Judai se mostró con un rostro de maldad, aquella inocencia y curiosidad infantil que siempre adornaba su ser había desaparecido, su sonrisa era sádica y cruel, sus ojos eran de color dorado, sin vida.**

-¿Por qué no vienes a jugar.. Johan? –dijo Judai lamiéndose los labios

-¡Judai! ¿Qué te pasa? –dijo Johan acercándose

-¡no vayas! –exclamó Saku asustada –ella… no es Judai –

-¡¿estas loca? Ella es Judai –dijo Johan enojado

-la niña tiene razón –dijo Judai suspirando aburrida –y a la vez no la tiene ¡raziel qauntum!

**Judai rápidamente alzó su mano al frente, saliendo un rayo que impactó con un Johan totalmente desprevenido, lanzándolo hacia atrás con un golpe seco y poderoso. Johan se levantó a trompicones, con la mano en el pecho. Estaba confundido, esa no podía ser su Judai.**

-¡¿Qué pasa? –gritó Johan

-ni siquiera yo lo sé –se excusó Aliehieri preocupado –pero cada vez que empieza a usar la magia, su otra personalidad oscura sale, siempre le he colocado un hechizo de restricción, pero como poseemos la misma magia, esta no soporta mucho tiempo restringiéndole… ¿no me digas que ella ha usado su magia todo este tiempo? –exclamó casi asustado ante la idea

-al principio no sabia de su magia, esta se fue dando durante el transcurso del viaje y que ella deseaba ayudarnos –dijo Johan serio

-ya me aburrió su plática, señores –dijo Judai fastidiada -¡aethir lumins!

**Una luz se empezó a formar en la palma de Judai, esta la levantó y la lanzó hacia ellos, Aliehieri tomó a Saku (que no se había podido levantar) y se apartaron de un salto de la zona de impacto. Johan convocó su báculo y lo agitó veloz, Rubí y Kuriboh veían todo asustados.**

-¡Judai detente! –exclamó Johan intentando razonar con ella

-¡ohh Judai detente! –se burló Judai –no lograrás nada con ello, ¡prepárate chico raro!

**Judai sacó su espada, Johan convocó la suya e iniciaron una lucha feroz, pero Johan no era tan buen espadachín, así que los ataques de Judai eran rápidos y certeros, tanto que empezó a hacerle cortadas en todo el cuerpo, Johan apenas lograba defenderse, pero tampoco quería dañar a Judai, a su Judai… no ahora que sabía lo que sentía por ella.**

-¡por favor detente, no quiero hacerte daño! –exclamaba Johan entre cada golpe

-pero yo si –dijo Judai sádica –quiero ver más color carmesí –

**Judai se lamía los labios cada vez que le hacía un corte a Johan. Aliehieri se metió en la pelea. Lanzó a Judai con un hechizo de sonido, empujándola hacia atrás.**

-yo la entretendré, intenta ponerle un hechizo de restricción… -dijo Aliehieri

**Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a explicar nada más, Judai lo había atacado con la espada, atravesándole el estómago.**

-no te metas con mi juguete, viejo –dijo Judai sacándole la espada -¡explotion!

**Al apenas pronunciar el hechizo, Aliehieri salió volando de ese lugar, para caer desde el cielo al suelo de un solo sopetón. No se levantó.**

-¡¿Qué haces? ¡¿Judai porque rayos lo haces? –gritó Johan a Judai desesperado

-por diversión –dijo Judai riendo –¿Quién sigue? Ahh si, esa chiquilla

-¡A mi hermana no la tocas! –exclamó Johan exasperado

**De una sola patada la mandó al suelo, luego convocó varias cadenas que la aprisionaron en la misma posición, inmovilizándola. **

-lo siento Judai –susurró Johan cuando su espada se convirtió en su báculo

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo? –exclamó Judai exasperada

-¡anima suspendium personalit anamae…. ¡

**Apenas Johan estaba recitando el hechizo cuando una de las cadenas que aprisionaban a Judai se habían roto, convocó veloz un rayo que atravesó a Johan, sintió como la sangre salía por su boca y empezaba a mojar su ropa, su pecho había sido atravesado. **

-¡Johan! –exclamó Saku asustada

**Las cadenas terminaron de romperse, Judai se levantó y sujetó a Johan con fuerza, mientras hundía cada vez mas el rayo, haciendo gemir a Johan del dolor. Pero de la nada, lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Judai, tenía esa sonrisa sádica, pero sus ojos reflejaban tristeza.**

-sabia… que.. la verdadera…Judai … esta aquí –dijo Johan escupiendo sangre entre cada palabra

-¡Johan ahora! –gritó Aliehieri desde lejos

-¡Arikuo Sapiensale Namaeee! –gritó Johan

**Una luz los cubrió por completo, cegó todo a su alrededor. Luego, todo se desvaneció como si no hubiera pasado nada, Judai era sostenida por Johan, quien apenas se mantenía en pie. **

-¿Johan? –susurró Judai llorando al ver a Johan

-¿estas bien? –preguntó Johan preocupado

-Johan… ¡Johan! –exclamó Judai mientras lloraba con fuerza

-tranquila, mi preciosa… Judai, ya paso todo –dijo Johan sonriéndole cariñosamente

**Judai lloraba casi a gritos, se sentía mal por haber dañado a Johan… no había podido detenerse, en eso Aliehieri se acercó tambaleándose, estaba herido también. Saku se apoyó en una rama, asustada e impresionada, de cómo había sucedido todo. **

_**Flash Back**_

**Estaban dentro de la casa, Saku y Judai empezaron a recorrer todo el lugar. Estaba amueblado con sillones con cojines rojos, tenía una chimenea que estaba en el centro de la casa y proporcionaba calor a la misma por completo, tenia varios cuartos con camas acolchadas y sábanas calientes, una mesita con un traste y una jarra para poder lavarse el rostro. **

-que bonito lugar –dijo Judai emocionada

-parece que el rey de Inglaterra viviera aquí –dijo Saku sorprendida

-vamos a la cocina –dijo Judai corriendo hacia la cocina

**Saku rió, siempre le pareció que Judai era como una niña linda. Al entrar en la cocina, vi que esta era grande y espaciosa, tenia una estufa de leña grande, tenia platos y la carne colgada en la pared. Judai sacó de una canasta unos bollos color canela, y empezó a comer de una vez.**

-tranquila, solo pondré agua –dijo Saku

-esta bien, Saku –sonrió Judai dejando los bollos a un lado

-a ver.. ah tiene buenos tés –dijo Saku un poco emocionada al ver la colección de tés

**De la nada oyó una risa maléfica, y sintió como los platos empezaban a flotar tras ella. Al voltearse, vio que Judai tenía ojos dorados, estaba muy seria. Saku, con disimulo, preparó un hechizo de protección.**

-¿también quieres jugar? –dijo Judai de manera sádica, su sonrisa era maléfica

-¿Judai? –preguntó curiosa Saku

-¡bombarda! –exclamó Judai

**Una explosión lanzó a Saku a través de la pared, casi inconsciente fue recogida por Johan.**

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-¡Johan! –exclamó Aliehieri sujetándolo

**Aliehieri puso en el suelo a Johan, la herida del pecho era profunda. Saku no podía explicarse que había pasado con Judai, no les había pasado nada antes. Ahora su hermano estaba inconsciente, Judai era normal de nuevo, Aliehieri estaba herido también y ella tenía una pierna rota. Se acercó veloz a Johan, puso su mano sobre la herida de Johan, y comenzó a cerrarla, la herida era grande, pero su magia podría con ello.**

-Johan… Johan –decía Judai sentada cerca de Johan, asustada

**Saku no podía echarle la culpa a Judai ¿o si?**

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? -Preguntó Saku enojada a Aliehieri

-no lo sé –dijo Aliehieri sujetándose su propia herida –primero miremos por tu hermano, luego veremos –

**. Saku le vio enojado, pero ahora importaba Johan, y ver que más podía hacer para ayudar a Judai, su hermano no le perdonaría que no le ayudara, estaba enojada con ella pero no sabía que más hacer.**

**-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO**

-¿Judai? –

**Johan abrió los ojos intranquilo, buscando a Judai. Se levantó y vio que estaba vendado en la parte del pecho, algunas en los brazos y las piernas. Se sentía cansado, pero estaba más preocupado por Judai. Vio que ella estaba dormida a un lado de la cama, con su rostro bañado en lágrimas. Johan pasó una mano por su rostro, secándole cariñosamente.**

-no tuviste la culpa, mi preciosa… -susurró Johan deteniéndose en la última palabra sorprendido

**¡¿desde cuando la llamaba así? Se preguntó sorprendido Johan, esa palabra había salido tan natural… ¿realmente este sentimiento era tan fuerte?**

-Johan… lo siento –nuevas lágrimas bañaban el rostro de Judai mientras soñaba

**Johan solo acarició el cabello de Judai, tratando de tranquilizarla, no quería despertarla, no hasta saber que le podría decir para calmarla, a pesar del corto tiempo que tenían juntos, sentía que su corazón reclamaba por no estar con ella, en sus brazos y…**

**¡No! No podía estar pensando en eso, se repetía Johan frustrado, su mente le empezaba a jugar y no deseaba eso… al menos ahora.**

**Solo verla dormir, era suficiente como para tranquilizar su corazón. Ya vería como ayudarla, como eliminar la oscuridad de su alma.**

**-XD_XD_XD_XD_XD_D_DX_D**

**Jo… muy masacre jeje, pobre Johan, con Judai si que corre bastante peligro. Aliehieri si puede que sepa más de lo que aparenta o puede ser que no. Saku esta muy molesta, pero por ahora ha dejado las cosas por la paz. Muchas cosas mas en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Gracias a todos por sus lindos comentarios, perdón por la espera tan larga, pero se me fue la inspiración y tengo muchos proyectos, trabajo y la U encima mio, asi que ténganme paciencia porfis, ya casi salgo de la U, asi que espero tener mas tiempo.**

**Gracias****a****Dani****Anderson,****IloveHK,****Triela****Andersen****Yuki****,****y****a****Vampire****fairy****por****su****apoyo****total****a****esta****loca****historia,****saben****que****sin****ustedes****esta****historia****estaría****en****el****baúl****de****los****recuerdos****… ****en****este****caso,****la****enorme****carpeta****de****fics****que****tengo,****quedarían****asustados****de****ver****mis****fics****jaja**

**Saludos y espero verlos en el siguiente episodio… donde los celos paternos pueden ser muy dañinos jajajajaja**


	10. Chapter 10

(n/a) : Nota de autor

-bla bla bla te quiero - : diálogos del personaje

-"esto no puede ser": pensamientos del personaje

-"_eres muy linda Judai" –_dialogos de mounstros de duelo, como Rubí

Advertencia: UA (universo alternativo) GB (gender Bender por parte de Judai) Spiritshipping y Oc.

**Disclaimer: Yugioh GX no me pertenece, sino a kazuki Takahashi, y Judai es chica porque…. Cambie un poco las cosas por unas fotos, gracias VampiryFairy XD**

Nota inicial:

Xibalbá: Era la forma en que los mayas llamaban a la zona oscura o mas bien el infierno para ellos, donde estaban todas las creaciones fallidas de Corazón de la Tierra (dios) y Corazón del cielo (dios), los señores de Xibalbá controlaban ese lugar y fueron quienes pusieron pruebas a Hunajpu e Ixbalanqué, todo esto sale en el libro del Popol Vuh.

"**Almas Oscuras"**

_**Capítulo X: "Entrenamiento Mortal " **_

Johan se levantó con cuidado, acomodó a Judai y la tapó. Se veía cansada, y con todo lo que había pasado, no era para menos. Le dio un beso en la frente, cosa que le sorprendió, ya que nunca lo había hecho, ni siquiera con su rabiosa hermana mayor, pero esos detalles tenían un porque, y le sorprendía al pensar con que rapidez había acaparado su corazón. Se preguntaría toda la vida si el amor podía llegar de esa forma.

Terminó de arreglarse, llevaba una camisa de manga larga, de cuello abierto. Sus pantalones eran negros con botas cafés de cintas, en su cinturón de cuero llevaba una daga pequeña y su báculo en miniatura, se arregló como pudo su cabello color esmeralda, y salió para encarar a Aliehieri, quien tendría que aclararle todo referente a Judai.

Salió dela habitación para cruzar por la cocina, ahí vio a Saku preparando algo viscoso en una pequeña olla. Estaba muy inmersa en lo que hacía que no se daba cuenta de la presencia de Johan, este puso las manos en la cintura de su hermana emitiendo a la vez un grito tenebroso que hizo saltar a Saku, esta gritó del susto y le metió un paletazo a la cara a Johan.

-¡bruta! Soy yo –Johan se sobaba la cara

-idiota… ¡no me asustes! –dijo Saku enojada

-por cierto… ¿no has visto a Aliehieri san? –preguntó Johan viendo por todas partes

Saku no respondió, siguió moviendo su mezcla viscosa, que ahora tenía una tonalidad rosa.

-¡te estoy hablando! –le gritó para llamar su atención

-¿no crees que ya es suficiente? –dejó de mover su mezcla viscosa

-¿de que? –Johan no entendía a que rayos se refería

-¡ya es momento de parar esta locura! –exclamó viéndole a los ojos –casi te mata esa niña y tu vienes como si nada hubiera pasado –

-¿esa niña? ¡esa niña se llama Judai! Y no fue…. –

-¿su culpa? Por favor, se veía que era consciente de todo lo que sucedió, y encima no hace nada para detenerse así misma –le reclamó

-¡ella no es mala! –repuso Johan molesto –solo… no se… pero no era ella en ese momento

-ni siquiera sabes explicar su situación –Saku se volteó para agregar una raíz roja a la sustancia viscosa que cocinaba –yo no quiero que te maten… y si es posible, hay que alejarla de nosotros

-nadie me va a matar… y si tu no quieres viajar junto a ella, ¡bien! Yo me quedare con Judai y tu puedes largarte a donde te de la gana, ¡no la voy a dejar sola! –

Johan salió de la cocina antes de que Saku siguiera discutiendo con el. Para su mala suerte, Judai había escuchado toda la conversación. Se retiró del lugar en silencio, pero apenas al llegar al cuarto, se tiró a la cama a llorar desconsoladamente, ahogando sus sollozos en la almohada.

Pensaba en Johan y en como había sido capaz de dañarle, le agradaba demasiado, no quería que nada le pasara… pero no entendía que había pasado, siempre sentía que caía a una habitación extraña, llena de espejos, donde veía como ella misma dañaba a quien estuviera enfrente, en este caso, a su padre y a Johan.

Mientras tanto, Johan caminaba por el bosque que estaba alrededor de la casa, no había logrado encontrar a Aliehieri y estaba realmente molesto por lo que Saku le había dicho… pero… ¿estaba en lo correcto? Amaba a Judai y no la dejaría sola, pero su hermana le había dejado dudas al respecto. ¿Qué podía hacer?

Se sentó bajo un árbol, ya que sus heridas se habían resentido un poco. Sintió la brisa del lugar, demasiado fría para que la tolerara su cuerpo, por la furia había olvidado llevarse su abrigo, no sabía en que parte de su país natal estaban, así que no tenía consciencia del tiempo en que estaban, pero al parecer… era invierno.

Aún asi, no se movió del lugar, sus pensamientos se habían ralentizado y eso era una de las cosas que siempre apreciaba, ya que podía pensar mejor las cosas. Imágenes del rostro de Judai se hacían presentes, sonriendo, poniendo esa cara de curiosidad que le causaba gracia…. Todo aquello era hermoso, pero recordó sus ojos, esa expresión de maldad que cubría su inocencia.

-si te quedas ahí pescarás un resfriado –

Johan alzó su vista hacia la persona que había hablado, y sorprendentemente era Aliehieri, quien lo miraba con curiosidad. Johan se levantó, se sacudió los pantalones, y decidió encarar de una vez por todas al mago mas poderoso de toda la historia.

-te responderé lo que sé, pero no creo que quedes contento con eso –comentó Aliehieri algo preocupado

-no importa, digame ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Judai? –soltó sin querer ser maleducado

-son apenas sospechas, pero creo que Judai… fue utilizada en un ritual de magia negra –soltó Aliehieri acongojado –aun no estoy seguro, pero mis sospechas recaen en una sola cosa, en la forma que ella cambia… es como si el mismo Demonio habitara en su ser

-¿un… demonio? –repitió, era imposible…

-se que piensas que es imposible, pero creo que abrieron el mismo averno para traer algún demonio y depositarlo dentro de ella…. El caso es que quien lo hizo no tenía escrúpulos… no tengo una idea del porque….

-¿para que hicieron eso? –completó la frase –y si lo pensamos mejor, pueda ser que por ello estuvo encerrada tanto tiempo –

-asi es –Aliehieri suspiró –ahora has sellado parte del poder que permitía poseer el cuerpo de mi hija…. pero es temporal –

Johan lo vio desesperado, era información aún mas alarmante de lo que había pensado, detestaba decirlo… pero estaban fregados.

-por ello te di un poder que se acopla con tu ser mágico –dijo Aliehieri dándose la vuelta –pero no será nada fácil domarlo, es más, esperaría que murieras en ello –

-¡¿ehhh? –exclamó en shock -¡¿Cómo que…?

-sencillamente, joven Ardensen. Tus poderes como mago son limitados, y con este poder podrás… bueno, tendrás que averiguar el resultado del mismo –volteó a verlo serio –te estoy dando prácticamente a mi hija en tu protección, y mas te vale no morir en el intento o ella perecerá… y con ello el mundo entero –

-¡no está explicándome nada! –gritó enojado -¡¿Por qué no simplemente no me dice lo que pasa?

-te lo diré directamente –le señaló con el dedo índice –te entrenaré para que puedas abrir ese poder en ti, si no lo logras, morirás y si no salvas a Judai… ella morirá y el mundo entero se destruirá –

Johan apenas pudo moverse, quedó sorprendido de lo que había dicho Aliehieri. Pero no podía ser que no le dijera los porque ni los cuando. ¡¿Cómo pretendía que lo resolviera de esa forma? El viento helado se hizo presente, y con el, la nieve que empezaba a caer insistente.

-¡solo me advierte! ¡¿Por qué mantenerme en la maldita duda? –gritó Johan casi histérico

-simple, si no lo resuelves tú, nadie mas lo hará, yo no sé las respuestas, solo lo que pasará –dijo Aliehieri alejándose –y tu primera orden es: quédate ahí y medita hasta que yo diga –

-¡¿Qué? ¡Espere! –exclamó Johan corriendo hacia él

De la nada, Johan se chocó contra un muro invisible. Este empezó a tocar para encontrar la salida…. Que no había, y encima estaba nevando. Maldito suegro que tenía. Maldita suerte.

En la casa, específicamente dentro de la habitación donde había estado Johan inconsciente, Judai pensaba sentada en la cama, de la nada llegó Saku a dejarle algo de alimento, que consistía en un plato de sopa caliente y un bollo de pan de cebolla. Judai ni siquiera se percató de su presencia.

Saku dejó la comida y se fue, no toleraba la presencia de Judai, no porque le cayera mal su presencia (ya que, ella tenía algo como carisma), sino por lo sucedido. Esos recuerdos vivían en su mente, y no podía apartar la imagen de esos ojos demoniacos atravesando a su hermano. Por mas lógica que quería agregarle al problema, no encontraba una solución aparente. Caminó hacia la cocina, pero en el camino se encontró a Aliehieri, quien la vio serio.

-mi hermano te estaba buscando –dijo mientras intentaba pasar a la cocina, cosa que no permitió Aliehieri

-¿Por qué castigas asi a Judai? –inquirió Aliehieri

-yo no la estoy castigando –negó Saku enojada –y por lo consiguiente, podría considerarla mi enemigo, pero por Johan no lo hago

-¿y evitarla e ignorarla no es un castigo? –soltó mordaz –se que ella…

-¡no me importa! –gritó -¡pueden decir que ella no era consciente de sus actos, pero vi en sus ojos que eso no era exactamente lo que pasaba! Ella si sabía lo que hacía, pero ¿Por qué matar a Johan?

-¡ella no lo hacía por su voluntad! –exclamó

-convence a otro con eso –logró pasar a la cocina –pero no te preocupes, no haré nada, simplemente dejaré pasarlo esta vez, pero la próxima… ¡la mataré yo misma! –sentenció

Judai apareció detrás de su padre, casi llorando por las palabras de Saku. Aliehieri no se había percatado de la presencia de su hija, hubiera querido evitarle oírle. Judai corrió hacia la cocina, donde había visto desaparecer a Saku, se acercó a ella poco a poco. Aliehieri la siguió.

-se que no me vas a creer –soltó Judai -pero yo no quería dañarlo

-como tu dijiste, no te creo –Saku revolvía con enojo la sopa -¡¿Por qué no lo evitaste?

-no pude… -Judai se mordió el labio inferior, recordando la impotencia que había sentido al ver como ella misma, sin ser ella, casi mataba a Johan -¡queria evitarlo! ¡no pude! –se hincó en el suelo, llorando desesperada -¡solo dejó que viera como… ¡ ¡como…! ¡LASTIMABA A MI JOHAN! –gritó llorando, sus manos se posaron en sus ojos, intentando contener las lágrimas -¡yo no quiero lastimarlo! ¡yo no quiero que le pase nada! ¡yo no quiero que muera!

Saku volteó a verla, en shock. Podía verlo, ahora lo entendía…

-Judai –pronunció Johan triste -¿estás… bien?

Este permanecía sentado de piernas cruzadas, con los ojos cerrados y sus manos sobre sus piernas. No sabía porque, pero… sentía que Judai lloraba.

Saku se agachó y tomó el rostro de Judai, quien la miraba fijamente. Ahora lo veía, era la Judai a quien consideraba su hermana, la chica que apenas tenía un vocabulario decente, la niña que se robó el corazón de su hermano, aquella que sonreía con pureza. Ahora, su rostro bañado en lágrimas, mostraba esa verdad que buscaba, y la que no le permitía odiarla. Saku la abrazó, Judai lloró aún mas, sentía que los había traicionado a ambos, sus acciones eran muy crueles.

-tranquila, perdóname por todo lo que te dije –Saku no la soltó

-Saku… ¡lo..siento! –Judai hipaba entre cada palabra, llorando

-ven, vamos a comer, estoy segura que no lo has hecho –Se levantó junto a Judai y caminaron fuera de la cocina

Aliehieri solo miraba sonriendo, estaba más tranquilo ahora. Su pequeña Judai, había logrado lo que no logró él, sin embargo, eso no era lo importante, sino que se restablecieran los lazos que los unían. Ahora solo era cuestión de esperar a que el joven Ardensen lograra domar aquel poder dado, así podría irse tranquilo… le quedaba poco tiempo, pero tenía la esperanza de que todo saldría bien.

Eso esperaba.

Y ese deseo lo mantendría hasta el final de sus días.

XD_XD_XD_XD_XD

Hola a todos!

Un nuevo cap de esta historia, no tengo palabras para lo que ha pasado, el capítulo habla por si mismo. Pero que será lo que realmente pasará, y Johan esta bajo un entrenamiento que lo puede matar, pero el está dispuesto a todo, para salvar a su princesa... a su Judai.

Gracias a: Yuzuki Kiyama, Dani Anderson, VampiryFairy, por sus lindos reviews, en el siguiente capítulo les responderé. Siempre perdón por la tardanza, pero mi musa se escapa todo el tiempo (y eso que Vampiry-Fairy se fue a perseguirla XD), pero aquí estamos, espero no tardarme mucho para el próximo capítulo, me apuraré todo lo que pueda, espero verlos pronto.

Y se preguntarán donde andarán Rubi y Kuriboh alado, pues… lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo. Hasta entonces, les deseo que hayan pasado una linda navidad y que pasen un próspero año nuevo.


	11. Chapter 11

(n/a) : Nota de autor

-bla bla bla te quiero - : diálogos del personaje

-"esto no puede ser": pensamientos del personaje

-"_eres muy linda Judai" –_dialogos de mounstros de duelo, como Rubí

Advertencia: UA (universo alternativo) GB (gender Bender por parte de Judai) Spiritshipping y Oc.

**Disclaimer: Yugioh GX no me pertenece, sino a kazuki Takahashi, y Judai es chica porque…. Cambie un poco las cosas por unas fotos, gracias VampiryFairy XD**

"**Almas Oscuras"**

_**Capítulo XI: "Entrenamiento Mortal… Parte 2 " **_

El frío no era lo incómodo, sino el que se agotara las reservas de energía de tu cuerpo por el calor a fuerza que generaba… eso si era incómodo y mortal. Johan temblaba de pies a cabeza, aún en la posición de piernas cruzadas y sus manos con las palmas hacia arriba, en un intento de mantener la concentración. La nieve inclemente caía copiosamente sobre el valle, poco a poco el frío le calaba hasta los huesos.

Hacía poco, había entrado en un estado profundo de meditación, tal como le había enseñado su profesor de magia defensiva. Estaba desconectado de su cuerpo, indagando del porque Aliehieri le había dejado en ese lugar, encerrado y con una nevada tremenda. El poder que le había otorgado estaba fuera de su comprensión, no sabía que era, para que era y como debía usarlo.

Realmente era molesto desconocer el poder que podría ayudar a Judai, y ahora que lo pensaba ¿le ayudaría realmente meditar? Eso de hacerles caso a los magos viejos era un problema total.

De la nada, la oscuridad le rodeó, sintiendo que se alejaba mas de su propia conciencia. Al poco tiempo, una luz cegadora se hizo presente, al disiparse, dejó ver una pradera gigantesca, el llano era verde, alzándose hasta la altura de las rodillas, con un viento que bajaba suavemente, meciéndole, acunándole.

Las nubes eran escasas, dejando ver un cielo azulado y reconfortante. Comenzó a caminar, viendo detalladamente el lugar. Delante de él se alzaban al viento las numerosas margaritas, como si le diesen la bienvenida.

-¿esta es mi mente? –se preguntó el mismo

De repente, bajo su vista a su cuerpo. Estaba descalzo, con pantalón blanco, de lino, flojo, fresco. Su camisa blanca estaba abierta, y las mangas arremangadas. No le molestó en lo absoluto. Avanzó con calma, el sol le brindaba calor y calma, el viento frescura y sensatez, el cielo hermosura y paz. Todos sus problemas se disiparon en ese momento. (1)

Judai comía junto a Saku, en la mesa que había en medio de la cocina. Bollos de canela, pan sin levadura, carne ahumada y queso, todo esto acompañado de un te de flores de cerezo, uno muy raro de encontrar en el país.

-y así es como se conjura el hechizo "_protejo_" –dijo Saku explicando con dos panes

-gracias Saku –Judai estaba emocionada con las clases -¿Cómo… sabes de eso?

-se dice como lo aprendí –Judai asintió entendiendo –fui a una escuela de magia, cerca de las fronteras de Girion, este lugar fue creado para que uno vaya y le enseñen sobre magia –dijo rápidamente al ver que Judai iba a preguntar –pero escapé ya que comenzaron a usar a los alumnos como armas, hacían que se mataran al enfrentar al enemigo o cuando querían probar sus pociones y venenos –

-¡que horrible! –

-lo sé, Johan escapo de su escuela por una razón similar, ya que los enviaban a pelear y matar a las personas de los pueblos que se oponen al rey –

-¿Cómo cuando estuvimos en la casa de su padre? –

-exacto, aunque he estado pensando demasiado sobre ello, quiero detener la guerra, pero será difícil siendo…solo nosotros –

Judai se le quedó viendo, luego suspiró mientras tomaba un bollo de canela.

-reuniendo a un grupo de rebeldes y su poder, podrían detenerlos –Alihierie apareció por la puerta de la cocina, tomando una taza de te.

-que metiche –susurró Saku viendo enojada a Aliehieri

-¿Qué? Solo doy mi opinión –rió Aliehieri con su propio comentario –además, ustedes son jóvenes fuertes y valientes, solo necesitan conocer sus opciones para recorrer el camino hacia la paz –

-eso es muy fácil de decir –socarronamente le contestó –ademas… ¿en donde dejaste a mi hermano?

-¿y porque tendría que saberlo? –

Aliehieri salió de la cocina, Saku suspiró enojada. Judai le tomó la mano, intentando tranquilizarla.

-Johan esta bien, ya vendrá –

-espero que si, Judai –tomó un sorbo de te –sigamos con las clases –

-¿Qué clases?

-Kami Sama… dame paciencia –

Johan había seguido caminando, sentía que habían sido días, pero no estaba cansado. El paisaje del lugar era cambiante, aparecían y desaparecían puertas y animales, hasta que vio una al frente de él. Esta puerta era de un color café oscuro, tenía tallados de rosetones y estrellas en relieve de seis puntas. A los lados, tenía inscripciones remarcadas en dorado, el pomo era dorado también.

Se acercó y abrió la puerta, mostrando una habitación, tan amplia como una casa. Tenía estanterías llenas de libros, era imposible contarlas. Entró al lugar, al hacerlo la puerta se cerró, la luz de velas hizo que se iluminara todo en un tono amarillo, caminó entre las estanterías hasta que llegó al centro, donde las estanterías formaban un círculo grande. En medio había un pedestal de mármol blanco, donde reposaba un libro abierto. Se acercó a leer el libro, sorprendiéndose.

"Bienvenido a la biblioteca universal, que esta conectada con la información clasificada del universo. Consulta lo que necesites, y no saldrás hasta que encuentres lo que estas buscando"

-¿Qué? –

El libro se cerró de inmediato, levitó y regresó volando a una de las tantas estanterías del lugar.

-lo que este buscando… ¿Qué estoy buscando? –se preguntó asi mismo –tal vez información sobre el poder otorgado por un espadachín mágico –

Varios libros gruesos de tapas de cuero de diferentes colores salieron de las estanterías y levitaron hasta estar frente al pedestal y él. El segundo, de tapa verde se colocó en el pedestal y se abrió solo, mostrando una pagina en particular. Johan leyó en voz alta.

-"hechizo de portador, es la forma de abrir los caminos del mago elemental comúnmente dado por un espadachín mágico, quien es realmente un usuario de la magia ancestral, esta es con el fin de liberar las puertas del alma y que el poder dormido dentro de él despierte, y revele los cuatro misteriosos poderes otorgados a almas poderosas, los cuales son: el poder del tiempo, el poder de la luz y la oscuridad, el poder de las bestias míticas y el poder de los artefactos…. " ¿Qué rayos habla este libro? ¿poderes especiales? –

Siguió leyendo.

-"este poder solo aparece cada tres mil años, y solo se revela en los magos de mayor rango elemental: reyes, príncipes y princesas de Raelther o masters elementales con fuerza ilimitada. Registros actuales, solo dos personas pueden despertar y despertarse, ya que uno de ellos posee el poder" –

El libro se cerró y sin previo aviso levitó hasta la estantería, luego el libro de tapa negra bajó al pedestal y se abrió, pero Johan no lo leyó, meditó un momento.

-¿poder especial? Y que solo lo poseen gente de la nobleza y magos altamente fuertes, ¿Por qué me están dando toda esta información? – Johan dirigió su mirada al libro depositado en el pedestal –"Una vez iniciado el ritual, este debe continuar mediante la magia del portador, y de la llave especial que se guarda en este libro" –

De la nada, una llave salió del libro del pedestal, flotando a la vista de Johan. Esta se lanzó contra el pecho de Johan, incrustándose y fundiéndose con su alma. Este cayó al suelo intentando respirar, todo su cuerpo se paralizó, su corazón se detuvo lentamente, bombeando con fiereza y luego… nada. Sintió el frío del suelo, que calaba hasta sus huesos, se encontraba boca arriba, tan pálido como un cadáver. La llave terminó de fundirse, volviéndose parte de su alma. De golpe, el aire entró en sus pulmones, tosiendo severamente. El pecho le dolía, el corazón bombeaba feroz, casi molesto por haber sido detenido, su cuerpo se soltó y pudo moverse libremente, pero no se levantó. Esperó a que el dolor remitiera un poco y luego se sostuvo del pedestal para poder levantarse. Vio que otro libro estaba puesto en el pedestal.

Se fijó que la pasta de este libro era negra, las páginas estaban un poco quemadas, y de un tono amarillento, agregando. Johan siguió leyendo.

-"el poder que se despierta en el usuario, debe domarse con el frío, con la meditación y el entrenamiento diario, por ser un usuario de los cuatro poderes, debes de proteger a la oscuridad de caer en la luz" ¿Qué rayos? –

-tu poder es la manipulación del tiempo y la creación de las _artefactos_ –una voz resonó en el lugar, poderosa e imponente –vuelve, ahora -

Todo se cubrió de una gran luz que lo cegó por completo. Abrió los ojos con dificultad, vio que estaba enterrado en la nieve, sus músculos estaban adormecidos, el calor de su cuerpo había desaparecido, el respirar era difícil. Comenzó a acumular magia, logrando que el calor regresara a su cuerpo, casi había entrado en shock por la hipotermia, un poco más y hubiera muerto.

Poco tiempo después, logró levantarse restablecido. Su magia, funcionaba mejor que antes.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la casa del padre de Judai, la extrañaba y quería verle.

Saku estaba por terminar el te cuando oyó que la puerta se abría, dejó todo y se fue a ver quien era, y que gusto que había sido su hermano, estúpido, pero al final su hermano Johan. Aliehieri le vio de reojo mientras leía unos pergaminos y un par de libros que tenía a un lado de él. Johan se sentó frente a él, viéndole serio.

De la nada, Judai apareció corriendo y literalmente se le lanzó a Johan, cayendo juntos al suelo. Aliehieri le picaron los celos y levantó a Judai, mientras Johan se levantaba por si mismo. Judai se despegó de su padre y abrazó de lado a Johan, este le sonrió cálidamente, correspondiendo al abrazo.

-tres días sin verte ¿eh? –Saku llevaba varias tazas de te y la jarrilla en una bandeja, el sujeto sabía vivir como reyes

-¿tres días? –soltó sorprendido –creo que se pasó el tiempo veloz ¿has estado bien Judai? –le preguntó viéndole

Judai asintió enérgica.

-por lo que veo, obtuviste la llave de tu poder –Aliehieri no despegó la vista de su pergamino

-ehhh….see –le vio enojado –pero no me hizo gracia que me dejara en el frío

-creo que la razón te fue explicada –dejó el pergamino a un lado –no creo que reclamar sea necesario

-supuse que diría eso –se sentó junto con Judai –lo que me da curiosidad es que… ¿a que se refiere que se cuide a la oscuridad de la luz?

-las respuestas llegarán a ti, en el tiempo preciso, no antes –

-no evada la pregunta –

-no tengo la respuesta, pero como te dije antes: cuida… de mi hija, y si llegas a tocarla, te mato –

-ehh… ¿abrazarla cuenta? –rió Johan

-papá no le hagas daño a Johan –soltó casi llorando

-ya sabes a que me refiero…Andersen –susurró entre labios –no Judai, solo "jugaba" con él –

-bien –sonrió tranquila

-tendré que enseñarle muchas cosas –dejó la bandeja en medio de ellos, sobre una pequeña mesa –y mas si son…. "pervertidas" –le susurró Saku a Aliehieri

Este se puso colorado y comenzó a alegarle mientras Saku reía maliciosa, Judai trataba de calmarlo y Johan se pegaba en la frente, mientras pensaba que su hermana si era un verdadero demonio.

XD_XD_XD_XD_XD_XD_XD_XD_XD

(1) : Según la psicología, existe "la casa" de nuestra mente, donde se guarda toda la información sobre nuestra persona, esta será dependiendo de la persona, es la parte mas profunda de la mente, mas alla del subconsciente.

XD-XD_XD_XD_XD_XD_XD_XD_XD_XD

Hola a todos:

Saku si que es tremenda, Johan se acerca cada vez mas a Judai y ella que no quiere despegarsele, jeje. Consiguió dos poderes, pero… no le dijo a Aliehieri sobre ello, ¿Por qué se lo habrá guardado? Y ¿Cuál será la razón de tener dos poderes y además de proteger a la oscuridad de la luz? ¿no tendría que ser al revés? Estas y muchas preguntas mas serán respondidas en el próximo capítulo.

Pase una odisea para ir tras mi inspiración, se me habían ido las ideas de esta historia y no encontraba el cuaderno, al final, por una clase de psicología recordé en donde iba y que tocaba poner, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

Gracias a todos por sus lindos correos, no saben cuanto bien me hicieron en estas épocas que no he tenido internet ni dinero para ello. Les mando un abrazo y espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo.


	12. Chapter 12

(n/a) : Nota de autor

—bla bla bla te quiero — : diálogos del personaje

—"esto no puede ser": pensamientos del personaje

—"_eres muy linda Judai" –_dialogos de mounstros de duelo, como Rubí

Advertencia: UA (universo alternativo) GB (gender Bender por parte de Judai) Spiritshipping y Oc.

**Nota Inicial: ****Este capítulo es un regalo especial para Vampiry Fairy, quien me apoyó durante mucho tiempo en mis historias, y ahora por causas de fuerza mayor, no he podido hablar con mi linda amiga. Saludos y espero que podamos ponernos en contacto de nuevo. XD**

**Disclaimer: Yugioh GX no me pertenece, sino a kazuki Takahashi, y Judai es chica porque…. Cambie un poco las cosas por unas fotos, gracias VampiryFairy XD**

"**Almas Oscuras"**

_**Capítulo XII: "Ida y Retorno con el Demonio del Pasado"**_

La noche se hizo presente rápidamente, dando un descanso completo a Johan, quien dormitaba en un sillón, alejado de todos los problemas que poseía en ese momento. Judai le había visto desde lejos, corría al cuarto a recoger unos pergaminos para Saku, luego volvía a verle en otro ángulo, no quería despertarlo ya que se imaginaba que el entrenamiento que su padre le había impuesto hace tres días había sido difícil.

Saku trabajaba en unas pociones, por ello las escribía en los pergaminos, pero no le dejaba tranquila el verla espiar de manera dulzona a su hermano. En ello, se acordó de la pícara amenaza que le había hecho a Aliehieri, así que se acercó sonriendo maliciosa. Judai pegó un brinco al percibir su presencia.

—Deberías de ir a verle mas de cerca –sugirió intentando no reír

—No puedo despertarle, sino no dormirá bien Saku

—No deberías de preocuparte por eso –Judai le vio confundida –verás, a él le gusta que lo despierten con un beso en la mejilla

Era mejor empezar con algo sencillo e inocente, según pensaba Saku. Judai le vio con ojitos brillosos ante la sugerencia, ella solo sonrió triunfante.

—Pero debes de ir calladita, para sorprenderle ¿entiendes?

Judai asintió enérgica, caminó despacio hacia Johan, quien ya estaba apoyado en su mano derecha sosteniendo su cabeza. Saku se frotó las manos esperando ansiosa el resultado de su travesura. Judai llegó y se colocó del lado donde él se apoyaba mientras dormía, se arrodilló pero cuando se acercó a su rostro, golpeó el brazo haciendo que se fuera hacia delante, besándose en los labios. Esta acción hizo que se despertara de golpe, viendo a Judai mientras seguían conectados sus labios. Al instante, los dos se separaron, Judai por el susto que le dio Johan.

— ¡Perdón Judai! –Tartamudeó Johan sonrojado a más no poder

— ¿Por qué? –preguntó inocentemente Judai mientras tocaba sus labios con la punta de su dedo

—Por por ¡porque te besé accidentalmente! –tartamudeó de nuevo avergonzado

—Pero si yo quería besarte –soltó con una febril sonrisa

Johan se quedó mudo ante tal declaración, el color de su rostro rebasaba la realidad misma, Saku comenzó a reír realizada, había salido mejor de lo que esperaba. Este caminó hacia atrás aun impactado, yendo fuera de la casa.

— ¿No le gusto? –se preguntó Judai curiosa

—Te aseguro que le encantó

— ¿Qué estaban haciendo? –Aliehieri salió de la cocina con un par de bollos y queso

—Cosas de mujeres –Saku tomó del hombro a Judai y la condujo hasta el cuarto antes de que abriera la boca, cerrando de golpe la habitación, ya dentro le sentó en la cama, frente a frente.

—Por cierto, no puedes decirle nada a tu padre sobre el beso –aconsejó

— ¿Por qué? ¿Es malo?

—No es malo, pero como estamos jugando entre nosotras dos se vuelve "secreto" –acentuó la última palabra con determinación

— ¡Ya entiendo!

Afuera, Johan se había tirado al suelo de cara, literalmente. La nieve poco a poco comenzó a bajarle el calor que había inundado su rostro, aún en su mente recorría lo que Judai le había dicho, no tenía palabras para ello. ¿Qué había pasado con su inocente Judai?

Ahí cayó en cuenta, Judai era muy inocente, tal vez lo que había querido era besarle la mejilla, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué motivos tendría para hacer eso?

Volvió a caer en cuenta, ¿Podría ser que Saku estaba cumpliendo la amenaza que le había hecho a Aliehieri? No podía ser tan maliciosa ¿O si? Si había sido así, agregándole que la conocía tan bien, hasta podría llevar las cosas hasta los extremos. Al pensar en ello, comenzó a imaginarse escenarios que ningún adolescente hecho y derecho podría fantasear sobre su novia o amor imposible.

Volvió a hundirse mas en la nieve, intentando ahogar esos deseos o esas imágenes erróneas del plan de su hermana. El no quería que pasara "eso" por lo menos no de ese modo. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo entre la nieve, solo se levantó y entró de nuevo a la casa, yéndose a su habitación. Apenas entró, cerró la puerta, prendió una vela, se quitó toda su ropa excepto la interior y se acostó en su cama, esperando que al día siguiente no ocurriera otro incidente así. Quería llevar con calma los sentimientos que tenía por Judai, ya que no sabía si sería correspondido de la misma manera. Pero si su hermana le comenzaba a complicar las cosas, tendría que pararla en el acto, ahora debía de ser más cauteloso en ello. Con estos pensamientos, se quedó dormido.

—¡Johan Andersen! ¡Levántate en este momento!

Johan se despertó sobresaltado ante el grito de Aliehieri. Sin pronunciar palabra, le indicó que debía de seguirle. Antes de seguirle, se colocó su pantalón, botas y camisa para luego alcanzarle en la sala, le tiró una capa y juntos salieron a la intemperie en una noche oscura.

—Es hora de seguir tu entrenamiento –habló Aliehieri cuando alcanzaron una distancia considerable –Y no hay mejor tiempo que este

—Señor, con todo respeto creo que está loco –

—Gracias por el halago, pero debo forzar tu cuerpo para que aprendas a usar tu poder –habló con cierto cinismo

—¿Qué poder? –No es que no supiera, pero debía averiguar que sabía de él

—Cualquier poder que tengas, niño –habló con cierto fastidio – A estas alturas deberías de saber cual es

—¿Tú no lo sabes?

—¿Acaso vivo en tu cuerpo?

—Bien, ya entendí –masculló las palabras —¿Qué debo de hacer?

—Párate ahí –señaló delante de ellos

—¿Aquí?

—Mas atrás –Johan caminó más atrás —¡No entiendes que es más atrás!

Johan retrocedió enojado, al hacerlo no se percató que no había suelo, resbaló cayendo en la inmensa oscuridad, apenas sujetándose con una mano de la orilla. Aliehieli apareció silbando, comenzó a pisarle la mano sin remordimiento.

—¡¿Qué carajos haces?! ¡¿Acaso quieres matarme?!

—La verdad no, pero es necesario "intentarlo" –

Sin esperar una respuesta, levantó el pie para bajarlo con fuerza, haciendo que Johan se soltara y cayera al vacío, Aliehieri se sentó cerca de la orilla, recostándose en un árbol. De la nada, la nieve a su alrededor desapareció, apareciendo una burbuja que le proporcionaba protección y calidez para ese clima tan extremo. Sacó un trozo de madera y un cuchillo, comenzando a tallarlo.

—Espero que no muera o Judai no me lo perdonará –Hablaba con tanta tranquilidad que era imposible creer que le afectaría el odio de su hija –En fin, habrá que esperar

Mientras Saku y Judai platicaban, Kuriboh y Rubí habían seguido en secreto a los dos para entretenerse mientras las chicas platicaban. Pero al ver como Johan había caído al fondo del abismo, los dos se apartaron del lugar, tratando de encontrar un camino para llegar a él, Rubí olía desesperadamente en busca de alguna pista. De repente, Kuriboh alado extendió sus alitas, sostuvo a Rubí con sus garras y se profundizaron en aquella oscuridad. Kuriboh no veía nada, haciendo que chocaran constantemente con ramas y rocas.

Johan abrió los ojos lentamente, sin poder enfocar bien. Estaba desorientado, confundido ya que no podía ordenar sus pensamientos, si es que tenía alguno en ese momento. Movió su mano, lentamente sentía la tierra en sus dedos. Movió la otra mano, palpando su rostro, sintiendo un líquido carmesí corriendo por su frente. Se dio cuenta que estaba boca abajo, sin pensarlo, se levantó para sentarse y palpar que daños podría tener. Al parecer, solo el de la cabeza era que sangraba, tenía algunos moretones pero nada grave.

No recordaba que era lo que le había pasado; vio hacia arriba y solo pudo apreciar una pared alta de rocas que no veía fin, ya que era tapado por nubarrones. Se levantó, comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, solo seguía el camino que apenas podía apreciar en el lugar. Comenzó a ver borroso, sentía como si estuviera en trance, como si no fuese su cuerpo. De un momento a otro, todo se volvió negro.

Despertó en una habitación alfombrada, ya sin dolor ni otro problema. Recordaba lo que había pasado, maldecía a Aliehieri cuando de pronto, una dama de cabellos cafés con naranja de vestido blanco, de encajes y vuelos que adornaban con elegancia el vestido; caminaba por esa habitación impaciente, Johan se escondió en una columna de cerca, esperando que no le viesen, de la nada, llegó un hombre ya de edad avanzada, con canas y vestido como un rey. Se acercó a la dama, tomándola del brazo la condujo a otra habitación, este no desaprovechó saliendo de su escondite, intrigado por lo que pasaba en ese momento.

Llegaron a otra habitación, esta no tenía ventanas, solo una puerta. Ahí dentro, vieron a una bebé de apenas un año, de cabellos cortos cafés con ojos color dorado.

—He decidido que tu hija quede encerrada por siempre –habló el anciano con dureza

—¿No podemos hacer nada por ella? –preguntó angustiada la dama

—Ella ya está maldita y tendrá que morir aquí o vivir si lo hace, pero encerrada por toda su vida

—Su maldición puede traernos paz, debemos de educarla y…

—Ni lo pienses, Alice –le reprendió –Los escritos hablan de que es algo que no se puede dominar, ella ya no es tu hija

—¡Padre! Es mi hija y no puedo permitir…

—Tú no tienes voz ni voto, tu engendraste al mal, ahora acepta las consecuencias como la reina que eres

Alice solo agachó el rostro, varios magos con togas azules y sombreros de punta negros, hicieron su aparición en el acto, cada quien se colocó a cada esquina de la habitación, por fuera, claro está. Formaron juntos un pentágono, uniéndose con líneas azules rodeándole por completo. Hablaron al mismo tiempo en latín, formando una capa densa de un líquido que sobresalía de las líneas, rodearon todo el exterior de la habitación haciendo desaparecer el castillo, dejando una torre con el bebé dentro. No había ningún acceso a esa habitación.

Todo se volvió negro para Johan, para pasar dentro de la habitación, donde se encontraba una niña de dos años, viendo al suelo. Sus ojos eran cafés, pero en ciertos momentos volvían a dorado.

Johan se acercó a ella, pero se levantó del suelo caminando hacia unos cuencos de fruta, pan y queso que habían aparecido mágicamente en el lugar. Mordisqueó la comida hasta quedar satisfecha. Luego caminó hacia el cuenco de agua donde hundió la cara para poder beberla hasta calmar su sed. Mojada, caminó hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, donde había una alfombra mullida, ahí se tiró a dormir. Johan estaba impactado.

La niña comenzó a llorar, apenas eran gemidos audibles, su ropa raída y húmeda le hacían tiritar del frío. Este se acercó para tocarle, pero traspasó su mano, asustado retrocedió. De la nada, la niña cambió sus ojos a dorado, esta se levantó para cambiarse, arreglarse el cabello como pudo y subirse a la cama a descansar con todas las frazadas de colores que poseía. De inmediato se durmió.

—Es Judai –apenas susurró esas palabras, tratando de entender que era lo que sucedía

Así pasaron días, semanas y meses, la vio crecer hasta los cinco años, como era que su lado oscuro velaba por ella, cuando Judai no podía consigo misma, ella lo hacía posible. Así había sobrevivido desde bebé hasta la edad en su presente. Vio como había conocido a Aliehieri, como había actuado como un amigo y padre cuando le visitaba, ya que no estaba siempre presente, como detuvo la oscuridad en su ser para evitar la muerte de ambos. No entendía como había sobrevivido de esa forma por tanto tiempo, sin nada.

Cuando se preguntó por el porvenir de los padres de Judai, de nuevo todo de volvió oscuro por un momento para presenciar a la reina, quien gobernaba al lado de su esposo, parecía que había regresado al momento en que ella estaba embarazada. Los dos se veían felices con tal regalo.

De la nada, un grupo de soldados hicieron presencia en el lugar, fuertemente armados, comandados por el anciano que había visto antes. Sin mediar palabra, capturaron a la reina, matando a su esposo, arrastrando su cuerpo y tirándolo al foso de los cocodrilos. Ella fue atada a un altar dentro de las profundidades de un castillo, ahí varios brujos de vestimentas negras y capuchas, comenzaron a danzar con malicia, susurrando voces sádicas, llamando a la oscuridad. Este se agachó sintiendo una mezcla de miedo y odio, como si le quisieran arrancar el alma.

El anciano tomó un frasco con sangre negra, la vació por completo encima de la panza de la madre, quien permanecía inconsciente. La sangre negra al contacto, se metió dentro de esta haciendo gritar a la madre, como si la hubieran atravesado con un fierro caliente. Una sombra densa hizo aparición en el acto, frente al anciano, tenía ojos dorado llenos de deseo de sangre.

—¿Qué deseas anciano? –habló la sombra

—Que me otorgues el poder que tanto ansío, Haou –dijo el anciano casi emocionado

—Debes de otorgarme algo a cambio, anciano. Algo tan valioso como tu putrefacta vida –le repugnaban los humanos

—El alma de mi nieto, para que sea tu vehículo hacia un nuevo nacimiento de tu superioridad

—Yo lo he tomado sin que me sea ofrecido, sabes que no debes involucrar el alma de un no nacido, tu insolencia será cobrada cuando tenga la fuerza de matarte con sus propias manos

—¡No puedes! ¡Yo tengo control sobre ti!

La sombra llamada Haou, levantó su mano haciendo que el viejo flotara, mientras era asfixiado por algo invisible.

—Soy el señor de la oscuridad, viejo decrépito –sonrió saboreándose –aún puedes servirme como cena ¿Qué te parece?

—¡Enciérrenle! ¡Aprisiónenle en ese cuerpo!

La sombra rió maliciosa, tiró al anciano y esta desapareció dentro del cuerpo de la madre, introduciéndose en el cuerpo del bebé. Se oyó una voz en eco, helando a todos por la amenaza de vengarse y destruirles.

De nuevo, todo se oscureció para dar paso a otra visión. La reina yacía en su cama, llorando mientras hablaba de su bebé con alguien imaginario. Su cabello desordenado, largo hasta la cintura, sus vestiduras simples, ojeras bien marcadas, denotaban su locura. Reía sola, mientras era atendida por una de las sirvientas del castillo. La luz del sol daba a la habitación intentando calentar el lugar. Ella ya no estaba embarazada, y había presencia de canas, así que era posible que fuera muchos años después del encierro de su hija.

Johan oyó una plática cerca y decidió ir a ver, era el anciano y un hombre no mayor de cuarenta años.

—Ella perdió la razón, y no creo que se recupere –habló el hombre

—¿Qué podemos hacer?

—Simplemente cuídela, porque es capaz que no vive por mucho tiempo así, puede mantenerle dormida, pero es mejor que ella se quede asi, al cuidado de otra persona

—No puedo creer que ella esté de esa manera, si pudiera la mataría

—Si lo hace, el reino pasará a manos del rey de Railtheranter

—No hay mas opción, tendrá que engendrar otro hijo

—¿No pretenderá usted hacer los honores?

—Por supuesto que si, ya es hora que salga de ese letargo

La oscuridad cambió de nuevo la escena, a un funeral. Ahí se encontraba el anciano fuera de sí, todo había perdido. La dama había muerto. Se había suicidado antes de que el rey la pudiera ultrajar. Decía que volaría para volver a ver a su hija, tirándose de la torre más alta del lugar. Su cuerpo quedó irreconocible, pero pocos sabían tal secreto. De la nada, varios soldados apresaron al anciano, este ni opuso resistencia.

—Su majestad, el rey Raimses lo acusa de asesinato y será sentenciado a la horca

—¡Maldito seas rey Raimses! ¡Maldigo todo tu legado! ¡Tus hijos te sacarán los ojos! Y toda esta tierra será infértil, nada crecerá y todos morirán de hambre

Ignorándole, se lo llevaron del lugar. Ni esperaron a que pudiera terminar de enterrar a su hija.

La oscuridad mostró otro escenario. La tierra era árida, había cadáveres por doquier, algunos en un estado avanzado de putrefacción. Johan casi vomitaba en ese momento, caminó por todos los lugares que pudo, la imagen era realmente impactante. La gente había muerto, no sabía ni de qué, pero solo con el hecho de estar muertos era demasiado.

De la nada, la sombra apareció en ese lugar viendo directamente a Johan. Se acercó sin mediar palabra, tomando la forma de Judai, exceptuando por los ojos dorados.

—Este es el pasado de mi pequeña –habló sin juegos ni sarcasmo –un pasado el cual nunca pude detener, su familia llevó este lugar a la destrucción y todo por un rol de poder

—¿Por qué me mostraste esto?

—necesito que me ayudes, pero si no conocías el pasado nada iba a funcionar

—¿Ayudarte a que?

—a proteger a Judai

Mientras tanto, en la cabaña las cosas iban tranquilas. Judai veía como Saku hacía una infusión de hierbas para un té. Colocó la jarrilla en el fogón ya encendido, se sentó en la mesa mientras Judai mordisqueaba un panecillo con un pedazo de jamón y queso.

—De nuevo me vuelvo a preocupar por ese par –habló Saku mientras tomaba una rebanada de jamón y la mordisqueaba como si fuera chicle

—Ellos entrenan duro, debemos de esperar –Judai estaba sin pena, como tranquila

—Bueno, pero espero que regresen pronto, ya llevan una semana fuera y no creo que aguante tanto tiempo sin comida

—Papá siempre aparece comida, así que no hay problema –habló con la boca llena

—Vale, pero si llegas a sentir algo, me avisas

—¿Y que estás preparando?

—Té de hierbas, dentro de poco estará listo

Kuriboh y Rubí dormían en una roca, habían estado buscando por días algún rastro de Johan, pero nada. Estaban exhaustos y no querían moverse por el momento. Aún en sueños su preocupación iba en aumento, no entendía porque ese humano poderoso era tan malo, y a la vez de esa forma transmitía el conocimiento que le hacía falta a su amo. El tiempo apremiaba para encontrarle, pero debían de descansas para reponer energías y más Kuriboh que había estado volando por horas.

Saku y Judai estaban en una de las habitaciones desocupadas de la casa de Aliehieri, practicando artes marciales, en sí enseñándole. Eran movimientos básicos, pero apenas comenzaban.

—¿Cómo aprendiste esos movimientos? –preguntó Judai tras lanzar un puñetazo al frente

—Viajé por mucho tiempo, y llegue hasta China, con dificultades y debiendo favores pues aceptaron entrenarme, por ello se

—¿Qué es China?

—Es un lugar, algún día te llevaré –no quiso profundizar en el tema

Judai solo asintió para luego pasar a lanzarse hacia Saku de una patada giro, esta le bloqueó con su antebrazo, probando su suerte siguió atacando, pero no le daba ventaja de ningún tipo. Al recibir el último puñetazo, ella la azotó contra el suelo, Judai solo rió sin levantarse.

—Eso fue genial –exclamó Judai

Saku sonrió para luego ayudarle a levantarse. En otro lado, Johan comenzaba a despertar, sentía entumido el cuerpo, el sabor de la tierra, pero eso poco le importó. La charla con la oscuridad de Judai le había dado otra perspectiva para actuar, todo le había quedado claro. Pero así como le había quedado claro también así se sentía, frustrado, enojado, odió con todas sus fuerzas aquellas imágenes atroces que formaban el pasado de Judai y su familia, no sabía como enfrentarlo, como dejar de pensar en ello.

Respiró para luego toser con violencia, sus pulmones no parecían estar acostumbrados a respirar, sentía que se le partiría el pecho. Su corazón comenzó a bombear con fuerza, como si tuviera taquicardia. Tenía frío, tenía sed, tenía hambre. Sentía la desesperación, la angustia carcomer su alma ya cansada, todo comenzaba a nublarse de nuevo. Volvió a abrir los ojos, era de noche, pero sentía algo tibio y húmedo que le tocaba constantemente su mejilla. Volteó a ver y era su amiga Rubí junto con Kuriboh, quienes estaban todos sucios. Solo atinó a sonreír, no podía hablar, no entendía el porque.

Rubí vio el estado de su amo, comenzando a llorar. Kuriboh le palpó y le habló. Johan no les oía, de la nada, vio como ella comenzaba a generar chispas en su boca, y se las lanzaba a su cuerpo, electrocutándole. No sintió nada al principio, a la segunda vez que le lanzaba la energía, este gritó levantándose de un solo, sentándose.

—¿Rubí? –habló Johan con voz rasposa

Rubí se le tiró encima para lamerle la cara, llorando. Kuriboh se sentaba, feliz.

—Hay que ir a casa, ¿saben como salir de aquí? –preguntó Johan

Los dos negaron con sus cabecitas. Johan suspiró. Tomó en sus brazos a ambos y les pidió que se sujetaran. Este movió sus pies, comprobando su estado, estaba mucho mejor, no entendía lo que había pasado, pero probaría a subir como le enseñó ella.

Empezó a correr hacia la pared, los pequeñines chillaron de miedo, al casi chocar, este brincó y se impulsó hacia arriba, de la nada un viento salió de sus pies y en un segundo lo llevó hasta arriba, donde cayó parado, frente a Aliehieri. Este se quedó estupefacto al ver a Johan aparecer de esa forma.

Sin dirigirle la palabra, se retiró hacia la casa, junto a Rubí y Kuriboh, a lo lejos solo escuchó a Aliehieri, riendo a todo pulmón. Johan ya solo quería llegar a casa y ver a Judai, quería verla, solo eso, verla sonreír de nuevo.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x

Muchas cosas en el triste pasado que se revela hoy… y porque la oscuridad de Judai le habló a Johan y de que? Todo esto y mas en el siguiente capítulo, lleno de momentos y dudas en el camino para librar la paz.

Perdonen la demora, pero no he tenido internet desde hace mucho tiempo, y ya tenia escrito la mayor parte de este capítulo, pero me quede sin dinero, el semestre de la U se volvió un infierno y en fin, todo se me cruzó. Espero que me perdonen y que este cap compense la espera tan larga que les hice pasar.

Poco a poco voy actualizando los capítulos de cada una de mis historias, asi que paciencia ya que voy actualizando una cada dos días.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, espero poder contestarles en el siguiente cap, por motivos de tiempo, no puedo ahora, pero los llevo en mi corazón por haber iluminado mi camino en los momentos de desesperación.

Gracias y que la musa les acompañe XD


End file.
